In the Shadows of Time
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Time and Darkness fic. Throw in a human as a Pokemon, a sassy Pikachu, a drunk Chimchar and a whole load of other crazy stuff... and we're in for one wild ride. Collab with Celebaby20 and Ashurii Eclipsia. Chapter 7 now up.
1. Overboard, Cam

This sentence will repeat twice since Microsoft Word sucks

This sentence will repeat twice since Microsoft Word sucks.

So I was just sitting here, eating a KIT-KAT, when Celebaby20 comes up to me, and goes 'Woot, PIE!', and Ashurii comes up and says 'PANCAKES! PANCAKES!' After this three hour long conversation about our fic ideas, this is what we came up with – Our Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fic!

…Um, yeah. So this is our Mystery Dungeon fic. Shared by me (Cam), Celebaby20 (Star), and Ashurii Urashima (Ashley). Please note that some characters have changed for our own usage. Any complaints or flames you have, please send to 'p0ib0i (at) hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk'. If not, enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer:**** We do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is copyrighted to Nintendo and Gamefreak. We do not own either. We own our own characters – Cam (me), Star (CB20) and Ash (Ashurii). All other characters will be explained at the end of the respective chapter.**

Hope you enjoy!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**In the Shadows of Time**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter One: Overboard

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_I look around me,_

_But all I seem to see,_

_Is people going nowhere,_

_Expecting Sympathy._

_It's like we're going through the motions,_

_Of a scripted Destiny,_

_Tell me where's our inspiration?_

_If life won't wait,_

_I guess it's up to me…_

_Whoah-oh,_

_No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town,_

_Whoah-oh,_

_We won't come back, the world is coming out,_

_Whoah-oh,_

_Leave the past in the past, gonna find the future,_

_Misery loves company, well so long,_

_You'll miss me when I'm gone…_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"It's just a little farther! Hold on!"

"O-okay!"

The two silhouettes sat on the boat, clinging on for dear life as the winds shredded the wooden ship to pieces. Along with the raging thunder and the gigantic waves… that boat was a death hole.

"The storm's passing! Just hold on!"

"I-I can't! I'm sl-slipping!"

"No! Just hold on!"

One of the figures slipped suddenly, flying off the boat. They were carried by the wind, until the figure hit the water.

"NO!!"

"Help me! H-help… Grah!" The figure struggled in the waves, "H-help me! Re… R… Re—" The figure was dragged under by an enormous wave, and sank down. His eyes shut, and he dropped into unconsciousness.

The other figure on the boat called his name repeatedly, but nobody surfaced. The waves crashed one after another into the boat, and finally, the storm began to die down. His voice could finally be heard over the wind.

"Cam?! CAM, WHERE ARE YOU?!" He stared at the waves, unable to believe his luck.

His best friend… gone… forever.

And so close, too. The figure raised his head up to the sky, and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I felt so sick and groggy. My head was spinning, and my ears were ringing. I was drenched through, my hair matted across my face. I felt like I was going to throw up.

I pushed myself to my feet weakly, staggering slightly. Opening my eyes a bit, I squinted at the sudden blaze of golden sunlight hitting my face. I reeled back, falling flat on my backside. I reached up, rubbing my eyes to clear them of the stars and deformed shapes I had developed in them from staring at the sun.

Slowly, I re-opened my eyes, this time looking down so I wasn't staring at the sun. I looked at the sand, and slowly upwards to where the golden-coloured sand met the sea, the golden colours melting into the ocean-blue waves.

I tried to remember what happened to make me be on a beach. I tried as hard as I could, but nothing came to me. I had no recollection of who I was, or what was going on.

In fact… I couldn't remember anything. It was as though my mind had been electronically wiped of all data, no recollection, no memories.

"Where… am I?" I raised a hand, placing it to my head, "Why… why can't I remember anything…?"

It was then that I noticed the pair of sunglasses on the sand next to me. For some reason, these seemed… oddly familiar, though it was clear I'd never seen them before. I picked them up, and shook the sand off of them. I went to put them on, smiling a little. That felt better.

As I was putting them on, I caught a glimpse of my face in the reflection of the glass, and I froze. It wasn't the face of a human. In fact, it was anywhere but NEAR a face of a human. What I was looking at was a large, yellow face, with two, red cheeks and a small, button nose. There were two, huge black eyes staring in shock at the reflection, though the black was also tinted with slight hints of emerald green. There were two pointy ears sticking up, the same yellow as the fur, with black parts on the tips.

I dropped the sunglasses, crying out in shock, taking a step back. I stared at my hands, which had become small, yellow paws. Similarly with my feet, they were now small, back paws. I had a thin, electric-yellow body, and from the height, about three feet tall. I turned slowly, to see a spiky, electric-coloured tail jutting out from behind me, the base of it being a light brown colour.

I was speechless. What had happened to me?

First I lost my memory, and now I was a Pokemon. I squeezed my eyes shut, as my fists clenched and shoulders hunched. I was now shaking uncontrollably with a mixture of rage and fear.

"What…" I whispered, then threw my head back, screaming to the heavens.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I felt myself sink slowly to the sand, staring at myself. I sat like this for a long time, trying to figure out as much as I could, with so little answers. I raised my head to the sky, and was surprised to see a large amount of bubbles trailing across the sky in many directions. The sunlight reflected off of the bubbles, creating a shimmering, dazzling affect. I found myself mesmerized by the twinkling, reflecting lights.

I was very rudely interrupted by a loud growl from my stomach. I frowned, looking down. I guess I'd been out for quite a while, because I was starving. Slowly, I stood up, and put the sunglasses on my head. They were a perfect fit, which surprised me. I stood up, turning around.

"…No matter what I am… I need food…" I began to walk down the beach, towards where I could see smoke, and possibly civilization.

"I hope they're friendly…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I climbed the last of the steps to the largest building I could see, which was an oddly-shaped building, like an egg, but pink. It had two windows for eyes, and large ears sticking out either side. The entrance was on its stomach, which is where I aimed for, ready to knock on the huge gate.

"INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!!"

"W-waaah!" I cried, leaping back. I'd stepped on a grate of some sort, which went down into pitch blackness. I frowned, listening again.

"WHAT POKEMON?! WHAT POKEMON?!"

"The Pokemon is… uh…" The voice faltered, "Um… I don't know…"

"WHAT?! WHADDYA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" I winced as the voice shrieked out loud.

"D-don't yell at me!" Cried the first voice, "It's not my fault! But… I think it's a Pikachu! I think it's a Pikachu!"

"Stop repeating yourself! Stop repeating yourself!" I called back sarcastically. There was a long pause.

"…ENTER!!" The door swung open, inviting me in. Gratefully, I began to walk towards the open door, smiling as I smelt food waft up from down below.

I entered into a small, circular room, with… nothing really in it. The first thing I saw though was a large sign above my head, reading:

'Welcome to Wigglytuff's Guild!'

"A… guild?" I frowned, and looked around again. There was a ladder leading down, with the inviting smell of food coming from it. I climbed onto the ladder, and began to descend it slowly, still wondering what I'd say to them.

I climbed down the rest of the ladder, and turned around… to face a large group of Pokemon all staring straight at me. This was a very strange welcome, since I only expected one person. But to have a group of about ten or so Pokemon stare at me was a huge shock.

"Alright, who is it? Whaddya want?" Someone pushed to the front. It was a small bird, barely my own height, with blue feathered wings, black head, and orange beak. His head had what seemed to be a music symbol on it. He flapped his wings out, trying to make him look larger than he seemed.

"Come on then, out with it," He snapped, startling me, "Whaddya want?!"

"Sorry…" I replied sheepishly, "…Listen… I need your help..."

"With what?" He snarled, "Charity? Leaflets? The Government?! Spit it out!"

I was already starting to dislike him, but I kept my cool, "Listen to me, Sir! I… I need a place to stay for the night, please!"

"Why?" He pressed, "Don't you have a home?"

"N-no…" I replied saddening, "I… I don't know where I am…"

Silence came after this sentence, as all the Guild Members stared at me, worriedly. The bird Pokemon frowned, his anger fading a slight bit.

"…How come? The sign clearly states—"

"Please listen," I began, "I've just woken up on the beach… with no memory of how I got there. I… I wasn't a Pikachu before this, and I have no clue why I am one now…" I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to believe me, "…The only thing I remember is my name…"

"And that would be…?"

I looked up at him, "…I'm Cam."

"Well, 'Cam'," the bird growled, bringing back his tough tone, "I have no reason to deal with you. Be gone."

I stared at him, "E-excuse me?!"

"You probably drank too much, and passed out on the beach," He began to push me towards the ladder, "I have no time for drunks. Out."

Without realising it, I went on the defensive, "Hey, well at least show a bit of hospitality!"

"Wh-what?!" the Pokemon spluttered, "You think you have the right to tell me, Chatot, to be hospitable to a DRUNK?!"

"I don't drink," I tried to keep calm, "I woke up on a beach as a Pikachu. I have no memory, and no where to sleep or nothing to eat. So can you please just—"

"Oh cry me a river!" Chatot snapped, "I don't have time for this!"

"Hey Chatot!"

The bird wheeled around angrily to face the speaker. The small crowd parted as another Pokemon raced forward to join the front. The Pokemon was like a monkey, with red hair and a yellow face and hands. It had a huge flame instead of a tail. He skidded to a halt in front of Chatot, and began to talk to him.

"C'mon man, cut him some slack!" the new Pokemon spoke, "He's been through a lot! Why do you have to be such an arsewipe all the time, huh?"

"EXCUSE ME," Chatot screeched, making me cover my ears, "BUT HE IS TRESPASSING, AND I SHALL SEE TO IT THAT HE WILL LEAVE!!"

The monkey Pokemon took a step forward, and slapped Chatot upside the beak, shutting him up, "Quiet, or I'll tell Guildmaster you were harassing strangers!"

"G-Guildmaster…?!" Chatot froze, and didn't make another noise, except for a simple, "…Eek…"

The new Pokemon took a step forward towards me, "Hey, you said you needed some food and sleep, right?"

Momentarily stunned, I shook myself awake, "…that's right."

"Well, dinner's being made now," the Pokemon grinned, "And for kips… you can nap with me, But be warned though, I do tend to snore."

I felt a wave of gratitude flow towards him, "R-really?! Thank-you so much!"

"Hey, no probs," He grinned at me, "I'll let the Guildmaster's number two know you're here so he can tell the Guildmaster.

And with that, he darted off towards a room to the side. All was silent for a moment, until Chatot spoke up, "You there."

"Hm?" I was still shocked from what just happened, "Yes?"

Chatot glared at me, then barged past me, knocking me to the floor in his annoyance. He flipped his wing at me in some kind of angry manner as he hopped off, with simple words of: "Stay outta my way."

"How… sociable…" I murmured, glaring after him.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's always like that," I turned to the new speaker, a blue, lion-cub like Pokemon, with black fur from his stomach to his tail, which had a four-point star on it. He had large ears, and small yellow eyes. He nodded at me, "Cam, was it?"

"Yes."

"I'm Marcus. I'm a Shinx," He introduced himself, holding out a paw, "I'll show you around if you want."

"Thank you, I would like that," Marcus smiled, and began to lead me away from the others, who were all beginning to talk about me.

"You may be staying here for one night, but you may as well get used to it."

"By the way," I asked, turning to him, "Who was the monkey dude? The guy with the fire?"

"Oh, that's Ashley," Marcus gestured, pointing at a closed door, "He's a Chimchar, a fire-type. You'll be sleeping in there tonight, that's his room."

"Okay, sure…" I mumbled, only half paying attention. I was snapped out of my daze when a bell chimed loudly, "What the-?"

"Dinner's ready darlings! Come and get it!" Rand out a voice, loud and clear. At the mention of 'dinner', I felt my stomach growl loudly. Marcus heard this, and glancing at my sheepish expression, began to laugh.

"Tell you what, I think it's just best if you get some food and a rest. We'll talk later when you're more functional, all right?" I was grateful at his words, and smiled at him.

"Thanks, man. I owe you all a bunch for letting me stay here."

"Hey, no problem," Marcus grinned, strolling down the corridor the way we came, "Dinner hall is this way. Come on."

I followed Marcus, entering the dinner hall. My eyes widened at all the Pokemon situated around the table.

"Wow…" Was all I could say, as I followed Marcus to a seat, where we sat down, "So how many people are there here?"

"Beats me," He chuckled, "The place changes every few weeks or so. But I'd say more than ten, not including Chatot, and the Guildmaster and Right-hand."

'_These Pokemon may not be half bad…'_ I thought, as I looked at the Apple I had been given to eat, _'I may ask Ashley some other things later…'_

"Well, dig in!" Cried Marcus, and I did as prompted, diving headlong into my food, "Whoah, easy! Not THAT fast, man!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A while later, I was standing outside the top of the guild, staring out over the small town to my right. I watched the lights dim, and then go out as people went to bed. Still, questions plagued me.

Why had I become a Pokemon? And for what purpose? …And why couldn't I remember anything?

I clutched my head, as a migraine began to form. It wasn't all a dream, I'd established it by now, and I certainly wasn't imagining it. It was as though all the answers were stuck behind a locked door in my head, and I didn't have the key. My eyes shut as I sank to the top step, resting my head in my paws, my ears drooping.

"Cam?" I turned at the sound of my name to see Ashley approach me, his flame lighting the surrounding area, leaving his face in slight shadow.

"Hey Ash," I frowned, turning my attention towards the sea, where I'd first remembered waking up.

"Is something wrong?" Ash sat next to me, and I felt the warm light of his flame beat on my back, "What's up?"

"It's just…" I felt like I could trust Ash, so I began to explain, "I woke up as a Pikachu. I wasn't a Pikachu before… I think…"

"Hm?" Ash cocked his head, awaiting my continuation of my story.

"I think…" I shuffled uncomfortably, "…Ash, I think I was a human before."

Silence. One minute. Two minutes. Three, four…

"…WHAAAAAT?!" I reeled back from his outburst, "A HUMAN?! But that isn't POSSIBLE!!"

"I know it isn't!" I cried, "Which is why it's confusing me! Why was I brought here? Why was I turned into a Pikachu? Why can't I remember anything? I have no bloody clue as to the answers, and I… I'm…" I lowered my head, and I felt like crying.

"…I-I'm lost…"

Ash felt a bit of sorrow welling up inside him. He couldn't bare to see his new friend cry. Slowly, he put an arm round my shoulders, and made me look up at him, "Cam."

"Yeah…?"

"Buck up, dude," He smiled at me, "Listen to me, this is important."

"What is?"

"Just… look," He gazed out towards the sea, and I followed his gaze towards the dark waves, "What's out there?"

"The sea, water…" I began, but Ash interrupted.

"Past the sea. What's past it?"

I was stumped, looking out at the ocean waves. Ash took my silence as an 'I don't know', and began to speak out, mainly to himself than to me.

"My dream is to see what's out there. Past the sea, past the ocean and to other lands. I want to find buried treasure and salvage ruins, not hang around in a town with low-lifes like this," I was shocked at his comment, staring at him, as he continued to talk, "I want to see everything. Not just other countries, but continents, countries, the whole world! I'll see it all!"

"That's your dream?"

"Sure is!" Ash grinned at me, "You get a dream, you want to fulfil it."

I nodded, and turned back to the sea, "I hope you have fun achieving that, man."

"No, wait, you don't get it yet," Ash began, smiling at me, "I've had… not the greatest past. To be honest, I think I've kinda fucked it all up really," He turned back to the sea and stars, "And I'm about to be fired from the guild at any moment… but I don't care." He leaned back on his elbows, smiling at the stars, I copying him.

"Why?"

"Because I've been here three weeks, I've done sod-all…" He mumbled, "But listen, Cam," he looked at me, suddenly sternly, "My point is; it doesn't matter what your past is or was, it's what's happening now, what you want to happen in the future. Don't ever let go of your dream. You may have a past you don't want to – or in your case, can't – remember, but…" He sat up, and nudged me, "…Hey, Live and Learn."

"Live and Learn…" I whispered, staring at him.

Surprisingly, what he said all made sense, really. Forget the past, it's the past. Find my future… be who I want to be, not who I was…

"Ash?" He turned to me, nodding, "…Should I join the guild?"

"…" Ash frowned slightly, "Where'd that come from?"

"Well, if I join the guild…" I began, knowing it was my turn to rant, "I can go exploring, I can find out who I am, why I'm here… my lost memories… everything. Somebody somewhere must have the answers. My new dream is to find them, and ask them. Get my memory back, find out why I'm here," I smiled at him, "…And I may be able to do that if I join the guild. Right?" I held out a paw, smiling.

Ash gave me a look which was unreadable, then his face shone with delight, "Dude, you rock! That's an awesome idea! We'll inform Guildmaster tomorrow of your decision!"

"Yeah, sure!" I grinned, but then the smile faded, "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks."

Ash looked at me, puzzled, "For what?"

"Encouraging me," I smiled, "I was lost of all hope, of all faith… and you've restored me. Thanks man, I owe you a lot."

"Hey, no sweat," Ash grinned, taking my paw in a shake, "If I find any info on you, then I'll let you know. The guild gets info from all over, I can find out from Right-Hand if you need it."

My eyes shone with tears, "Th-thank you, Ashley…" I suddenly hugged him, which shocked him, "Thank you…"

"Whoah, shit man, don't start cryin' on me!" He laughed, but returned the hug, "We better get some sleep. It's real late, and we don't want Chatot to get pissed, right?"

"Crazy bird…" I joked, and Ash laughed.

"Indeed he is, Cam… indeed he is…"

We headed back towards the entrance, where the light was dim, but visible from below. I felt a lot better now, and smiled as Ash moved to the side to let me in front. As I climbed the ladder and headed to the room, Ash's words played in my head.

'_Live and Learn… That's what I gotta do…'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

End of chapter one. A few notes for you.

Ash has replaced Bidoof, and is a newly recruited member of the guild. Also represented as Ashurii.

Marcus is a Shinx, and has replaced Corphish. He's been a member longer than Ash, and is represented by an old school friend of mine with the same name.

The song at the beginning sort of ties in with the chapter. I may do it with some chapters, and not with others.

'Right-Hand' refers to the new character who's in, who's the Guildmaster's Right-hand Pokemon in place of Chatot. That's right folks – Chatot was demoted!

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Well, if you hated it, I urge you to send the flames to 'p0ib0i (at) hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk'. Happy reading, and the next chapter is written by Celebaby, and should be up in a week or so!

Peace out, guys!

**+Regii+**


	2. Pokemon in need, a partner indeed, Star

Repetitively annoyingly double sentence

Repetitively annoyingly double sentence.

**CeleBaby20 here!! Thanks for coming!**

**Regii put a good start to the first chapter. If you're thinking that this fic is exactly like PMD2: Explorers of Time, you're both right and wrong. It's still got Dialga and everything from the main story, but we have our own ideas to add. To tell you everything now would just defy the purpose of this fanfic, so I hope you keep reading. **

**But to avoid confusion, our chapters will have our own POVs. Therefore, this chapter will be my POV. We'll always state who's writing what chapter, so you know who's talking. Kay? My role in this story is the main character's partner.**

**Without further ado, I present **_**In the Shadows of Time **_**chapter two.**

_**&-&-&-&**_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down. Star's Theme Song_

_**&-&-&-&**_

_**Chapter Two: A Pokemon in Need, a Partner indeed**_

It had been at least two years since I had been back in Treasure Town. I had been travelling the world, living the real life of a wild Pokemon and enjoying myself. Some of the Pokemon tell me I should settle down to an honest life and quit wandering. Others caution me I could be captured by humans. I just tell them the world calls out to me and it beats hanging around the same old town.

But my luck had run out. My money was gone and I was too hungry. I started to think maybe an honest job was what I would need. I was tired of becoming a beggar: it's both humiliating and degrading. I came into Treasure Town and went right for Sharpedo Bluff. Of course, since the path to Sharpedo Bluff went right through the town square, I didn't go unnoticed.

"Star!! You're finally home!" Kecleon called.

I looked up and smiled at the Kecleon brothers. "Oi, brothers. Still running the same old store I see."

"Of course!" the younger Kecleon replied. "What about you? It's been ages since you've been in Treasure Town! You must tell us everything you've seen!"

"Maybe sometime I will. But I'm exhausted. I think I'll go home first," I told them. "How's Treasure Town been?"

"Same old, same old. It got kinda quiet without you around, though. A lot of people have missed you," the older Kecleon brother said. My ears twitched at that comment, and I felt a sting of regret. Maybe I really should stop leaving the town, with all my friends and familiar faces. Ever since I was a Pichu, though, I had always dreamed of being a wanderer...

"Well, you know what? I think I'll stay at home for a while. Maybe a long time. But travelling never gets old, you know..." I said, fidgeting.

"Hey, I have an idea!" the younger brother chirped happily. "You can go work at Wigglytuff's Guild! With your travel experience and desire to be on the road, I bet they'd hire you right away!"

"Wigglytuff started a guild? That sounds like fun!" I replied, excitedly.

"Yeah! They get to travel everyday, help people out, get paid, are fed and still can stay home too!" the younger brother informed me. I grinned happily.

"In that case, I'll go see my old friend right away. Thanks, brothers!" I said.

"Ja Ne!"

I wandered around for a while, wondering where Wiggs had started his Guild. A couple of other Pokemon had said hi and I also got a "WHERE WERE YOU?!" from my pal, Duskull. Ursaring pointed me to the guild, so I went there straight away. I couldn't wait to see Wigglytuff again!

So that's where I was right now. Standing in front of a Wigglytuff shaped building with windows as eyes and a door in its belly. I stepped in further and heard an unfamiliar voice call out from underground.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" another voice, much louder then the other one, yelled back.

"It's...ummm...a Pikachu's!" the first voice replied.

"What, another Pikachu? Seems like a day for strange occurrences...let 'em in!" the loud voice yelled. The gate in front of me opened, and I looked down to see I was standing on a grate.

"So that's how they monitor visitors...clever, Wigglytuff," I muttered to myself while smiling. I went inside and down a ladder that led to an underground room. "Wow! Wigglytuff, you've really outdone yourself!"

"Hey, you!" a squawking voice yelled at me. "Tell me who you are and what you want or else you're out!"

I turned around, really annoyed, to see a bird with a music note head yelling at me. Who was this guy? A sentry?

"Hmm...you're new. Never seen your face before," I said, folding my arms.

"Wh-what?!" the bird squawked. "Watch how you speak to the Guildmaster's left hand Pokemon! I am Chatot! And I serve the Guildmaster with utmost service!"

"Wigglytuff must have it hard...I feel sorry for him," I said, looking at my paws and playing with my nails. I could hear other Pokemon in the room snicker and comment about how sassy and smart assed I was being.

Those are my ways.

Chatot was flapping his wings in anger and he looked about ready to peck me until I couldn't stand. I just smiled slyly, knowing he couldn't knock me out. He's a flying and I'm an electric type. He couldn't match up to me. I decided to keep talking.

"So where is ol' Wiggs anyway? I'd like to see him," I said, stretching and putting my paws behind my head.

"You-! Are all you Pikachus the same?! No manners or respect whatsoever?! YOU DO NOT CALL THE GUILDMASTER 'Wiggs' AND EXPECT ANY REMORSE AFTER THAT!" Chatot screamed.

"That's enough, Chatot!" a familiar voice called from the entrance. Everyone in the room turned to see Wigglytuff near the ladders. Some Pokemon gasped, and Chatot was so flustered that he couldn't speak. I, however, strolled right up to him, gave him a hug and just ignored the stares I got.

"Wigglytuff! It's been so long, my friend!"

"Star! Happy friends, happy friends!" Wigglytuff sang, hugging me back. "So good to see you! Yay, happy!"

"You haven't changed one bit, my old friend. Are you still exploring?" I asked. When Wigglytuff and I were baby Pokemon, we dreamed about travelling the world, exploring all Mystery Dungeons and becoming legendary explorers. When I evolved into a Pikachu, I began exploring and Wigglytuff, then a Jigglypuff, was my partner. Soon, we departed and I began going further. He evolved just before I had left, but I had no desire to become a Raichu for a long time.

"I am. But now the Guild explores with me. Yay, happy friends, happy fun!" Wigglytuff sang. I just laughed. He was always this way, even when we were baby Pokemon.

"I've been exploring too!" I chirped. "But then all my money ran out and I had to come home. When I got home, the Kecleon brothers told me you formed a guild and suggested I should join. So what do you say, old friend?" I asked. "Will you allow me to become a member of your guild?"

"Of course, Star! You're a friend! Yay, more friends in the guild!" Wigglytuff sang. "Follow me to my room! I'll give you some details!" He then disappeared down the lower ladder. Just before I stepped down with him, I turned to Chatot and smirked at him. It was pleasing to see his jaw drop to the floor.

In Wigglytuff's room, I sat on the pink rug beside him and looked around. It was such a charming little place, with treasure boxes and torches. He had it good.

"So, Wiggs, what is it you need to fill me in on?" I asked.

"Well, you see...I'll let you in as a member of the guild, but if you want to be an explorer...which I'm sure that's what you want to do...you have to form a team," Wigglytuff said.

"Well, that's easy! I'll just form a team with you!" I said.

Wigglytuff shook his head. "I can't. I'm the Guildmaster...I don't leave the Guild, unless I absolutely have to. You'll have to form a team with someone el..." He was cut off by the door flying open and a Chimchar running in like his butt was on fire. Wait, wasn't it supposed to be?

"Guildmaster, Guildmaster!" he said, out of breath. "We have a new member who wants to form an exploration team!" While he was saying that, a punkish looking Pikachu walked in behind him.

"Perfect!" Wigglytuff sang. "He can team up with Star then!"

"Uh...sure, why not?" I said, not too happy of the prospect of being teamed up with a stranger. "So I'll form a team with this Pikachu?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's me," he said, lowering the sunglasses he was wearing. Nice eyes...cool tuft of hair...where were my thoughts going with this? "I'm Cam. Who are you?"

"I'm Star," I said, extending my paw. He took it and we shook paws to acknowledge one another. Wigglytuff bounced on the spot and clapped happily.

"Yay, more friends! We're all friends now!" he sang. I smiled and looked at Cam coolly.

"The honour is all mine."

"What shall the team name be?" Wigglytuff asked us. We both looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Um, how about..."

"What about..."

"Team Thunder-Blaze?" I suggested. "We're both electric, and I've always thought of myself as a bit of a blazer."

"Hm…" Cam rubbed his chin, thoughtfully, "We need something catchy… how about Team Eclipse?"

I blinked, "I… have no problems with that. Nice name, we'll take it!"

"Cool," he said, nodding. Wigglytuff bounced around some more and our team was then formed.

"Awesome, man. You got yourself a team with a smokin' hot Pikachu, and..." I heard the Chimchar saying. Cam stomped on his foot and the fire monkey shut up.

"Watch it, fire ballz," I said, looking at the Chimchar. "I'm more powerful then I look." The Chimchar looked scared and backed off real fast.

"You're a Sassy nature, aren't you?" he asked.

"How could you tell?"

"We were upstairs, listening to you sass out Chatot. A million kudos to you for that," he said, slapping me a high five. I smiled coyly.

"He deserved it. Anyway, I'm hungry and tired. Wiggs, where do I...?"

"You and Cam shall be sleeping in the spare room at the far end of the hall. Exit this room and turn left towards the sign that says "Crew rooms". Your room is at the far end," Wigglytuff said before I could even finish my sentence. My smile vanished as I digested the words he said.

"Wait...me and Cam? A guy and a girl in one room?"

"Score!" the Chimchar said in a hushed voice.

"Yup! Team members stick together all the time!" Wigglytuff sang. I sweatdropped and turned to Cam, who was about as uncomfortable as I was.

"Uh...okay then, Wiggs. You win..." I said, defeated. "I'm gonna go get settled in. See you later," I said, leaving Wigglytuff's room.

"Hey, wait for us!" the Chimchar yelled. He and my new partner followed me out of the room and I paused to let them catch up. "My name's Ashley. Sorry for being so rude..."

"I'm Star," I said. I still wasn't over this guy being such a...guy.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to get to know each other better...see you at chow down time?" Ashley said. I nodded and he grinned. "Great!" With that said, he ran off, leaving me and my new partner by ourselves.

"...Well that was a bit awkward...well, anyway..." I followed the path to my room, and I noticed Cam was following me. Instead of questioning it, I ignored him and curled up in a ball on one of the warm hay beds. "Cozy..."

"Hey, uhh..."

"Hm?" I opened one eye and saw Cam glancing at me from his own hay bed.

"I hope that this is alright...I mean, I'm not too crazy about the idea either, but if we get along, I'm sure it'll be okay," he said.

"Yeah, sure..." I said, and yawned. "Look, not to be rude, but I just got back to town after two years of wandering. Would you mind being quiet?"

"S-sorry..." Cam mumbled, and I immediately felt bad. The kid was just trying to make a friendly conversation, and I was being a brat. I sat up and shook myself awake.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been away from Pokemon too long. I can't even remember how to be nice. Please...take no offence from me if I start being a brat. I'll save it for Chatot," I said and he immediately smiled.

"Hey, thanks!"

"No problem...so tell me, Cam...where are you from? We got some time before dinner, so let's get to know each other better," I said, lying down on my belly and looking up at him. "I don't remember seeing you around here before...so you must be completely new to Treasure Town."

"What, you've lived here before?" Cam asked.

"Yeah...I was born here. When I was a Pichu, Wigglytuff was my friend. Of course, at the time he was just an Igglybuff. We were different in a few ways, but the same in dreams. We both wanted to explore, become the greatest of legends in this world...but we could only dream from our tiny sizes," I explained.

"But when we grew up into Pikachu and Jigglypuff, we set out and grew strong. We were a team, two kids with big dreams and the ambition to succeed. The day he evolved into Wigglytuff was the day he decided to take a break from so much exploring. But me..." I paused.

"Go on…" Cam nodded - a sign for me to continue.

"My desire to be out was so strong, I left the town. For two years, I wandered everywhere. I went places. I charted new ones. I made money by doing a few odd jobs here and there, but soon it all ran out. Then I realized how close I was to home and I decided to see my old friends again. So...here I am," I said.

"What's that around your neck?" Cam asked suddenly, pointing to my pendent.

"Oh this..." I lifted the pendent up and studied it. It was a silver leaf attached to a chain just big enough for my neck to hold. "I found it while I was exploring a forest. I liked it so much that it became my new keepsake. I don't know anything about it...but it was so pretty, I couldn't resist.

"But that's my life story. What's yours?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Cam said, his voice breaking off.

"Try me."

Cam turned back, "Well…"

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Well, that's that. I hope it wasn't TOO long...**

**So Star and Cam are both Pikachus. And they've formed a team together. The next chapter goes a bit more into the missions and stuff...Regii will take care of it, I think.**

**Leave a review at the periwinkle button!**

**CeleBaby20**


	3. Filler chapter, Ash

It says Ashley twice because I am awesome

Hi Ashurii is finally doing a chapter (Yes I do have an Input. YAY INPUT!). Seeing as I am Chimchar, it will be done from his POV.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_I was Obsolete; I couldn't hear the beat,_

_Staggering around on me old mans feet_

_I had one foot into the grave (eels, eels. Give it up now)_

_Now I'm new rave, now I'm new rave. (Eels, eels. Give it up now)_

_I'm the hitcher,_

_Let me put you in the picture_

_Eels Remix, The Mighty Boosh)_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"WAKE UP EVERYONE, ITS TIME TO GET UP!"

The first thing a Pokemon needs to hear when they are somewhat hung over is the sound of a Pokemon who has the vocal chords of an opera singer.

I sat up, clutching my head and wincing slightly. Note to self, Sex on the beach is not an offer, it's a goooood drink. I hosted myself up and went of to breakfast.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"AND THREE, SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

After Chatot made us sing the song to his Holiness, Wiggle-Moi-Tuff, He yelled at everyone to do their jobs, and Wiggly went to dance around with his perfect apples. I went to see is Seviper would have anything for a headache, an Oran Berry or something. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to get that far.

"YOU, CHIMCHAR, GET OVER HERE!"

"Bloody hell Chatot, you don't have to yell that loud! And my name is Ashley!"

"Fine, But WHY DID YOU GET THE GUILDMASTER DRUNK?!"

I was reaching the end of my mind with the winged wonder. "Look, I gave him ONE drink, ONE. It's not my problem! He started giggling a bit, that's all. So shut up and stop acting like his mother! Jesus!"

I stormed off, leaving Chatot enraged and flapping around in a craze. I went out into Treasure Town to see if Kecleon Wares had our weekly shipment of goods in yet. I'm more-off doing it for my own use, because I sneak some alcohol from them. No one notices, so no one cares.

I walked down the lane to their store, when I noticed the two from Team Eclipse talking with them. I decided that I wouldn't speak with them for too long, as I was damn sure I had upset the female Pikachu, Star. Sometimes my personality is very annoying and more often than not, kind of rude. I walked up and gave them all a cheery wave.

"Hey Ashley," Cam said, waving back, "What's up?"

"…Hey…" said Star. She didn't look happy to see me.

"Hi," I said when I got there. "Hey Star, sorry about last night… I just felt a bit awkward so I made some inappropriate jokes. Sorry," I held out a hand. She took it, hesitantly.

"…Okay," Star replied and shook my hand. I smiled as I felt the weight lift of my shoulders.

"Ah, Mr Ashley. We have your shipment for this week." The Green Kecleon Brother announced, attracting my attention.

"Sweet, thanks." They pulled out a Cardboard box with my name on it. I gave them their usual payment of 500 poke and opened the box. Looking inside, I smiled.

"What exactly is inside that box?" Cam asked. Star asked what was inside it as well. I smirked.

"Come closer, then," I said, gesturing for them to come closer. As they did, I opened to reveal the items inside.

"Oh my—"

"You GOTTA be kiddin' me!"

Inside were tens upon hundreds of bottles of alcohol and thousands of glow sticks. Cam recoiled at the sight of so much booze, as I chuckled slightly.

"Ash," Star stared at me, a mixture of shock, disgust and amusement etched on her face, "…What's all that for, anyway?"

"Well," I began, smirking. "I am the Guildmaster's party guy. When he feels down, I make him a perfect appletini and we have a rave until four in the morning. I am always shattered the day after, but he is so happy and full of energy, it's like nothing has happened!"

"Jesus Christ…" Cam muttered, "And I thought Chatot was mad…"

"Is that even legal?" Star stared at me, "I mean with all this stuff?"

I shrugged, "No one at the Guild knows, so it's not my problem."

"B-but what if they—"

"Relax," I sighed, shaking my head, "No one knows about this apart from you two, me and Marcus."

"Marcus is in on it too?" Cam stared, slack-jawed, "But Marcus…"

"He helps me hide it," I smirked, "After all, we are partners."

"Mister Ashley," The older Kecleon brother interrupted me, "Your other box is here too."

"A-another one?!" Cam stared at the second box, which I grabbed and hoisted on top of the first, "A-Ashley, what—?"

"Relax, man," I grinned, "This one has supplies in them. For the Guild," and to prove it, I showed the large amount of apples and drinks in the second box, "See?"

"…I still think its bad," Star frowned, as I began to push the two boxes back towards the Guild.

"Yeah, well… tough," I muttered. Luckily, she didn't hear me.

We walked back to the Guild. Cam and Star kindly offered to take to a box for me (Not the box with the booze in it, but the other one) and we walked along, talking about random stuff like Chatot has a gender and if Wigglytuff paint his toenails. We reached the Guild and Star asked me a question.

"What was the point of this chapter?"

I put my hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes.

"Star, welcome to the wonderful world of filler!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well that's me done for like, I don't know, the next few chapters?

Take it easy and don't forget to Review. Star will kill me if you don't

Make sure I live please?

Ashurii Eclipsia

**(CeleBaby20 here. I have no idea what Ashurri is talking about. (hides chainsaw) ...What? It's one of my pool toys!!)**


	4. Mission implausible, Cam

Sorry for the wait, guys

Sorry for the wait, guys. I'm at my new boarding school, and… it's been hard settling in. However… I'm back! Rejoice!

Okay, so we've established. I'm main character and Celebaby and Ashurii are secondary characters. However, we all pose a main role in the story. So fear us.

Enjoy, guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon, yada-yada…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter 4: Mission implausible**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Put down the chainsaw and listen to me,_

_It's time for us to join in the fight!_

_Let your babies grow up to be cowboys,_

_It's time to let the bed-bugs bite!_

_You better put all your eggs in one basket,_

_You better count your chickens before they hatch,_

_You better sell some wine, before it's time,_

_You better find an itch to scratch!_

_You better squeeze all the Sharman you can, whilst Mr. Wimple's not around,_

_Put your head in the microwave and get yourself a tan!_

_**Dare to be stupid – Weird Al Yankovic.**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Heeeey! I said HEY, GET UP!!"

I rolled over groggily, pushing myself up. My eyes slowly became adjusted to the dim lighting of our room as I stood shakily to my feet. I peered over to see Star slowly push herself up from the bed.

"Ugh… what time is it?" She growled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Six-thirty!" cried the voice from the door, making us look round, "You're both late!"

"Wha…?" I stared around, and my eyes fell upon the Pokemon in the door. It was a small creature, with a grey-ish brown body, and a large, plate-like head with a small, pig-like face with horns near the bottom. He growled at me, as though I'd done something wrong or stupid.

"I'm not being late because of SLACKERS!! Now MOVE IT!!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, ordering him around like that?!" Star had jumped to my defence, much to my surprise, "We're new! Cut us a bit of slack here!"

"Hmph! New or not, you're still late!" Snapped the Pokemon, "And this Shieldon is not getting yelled at because of you, now MOVE IT!!" And with that, he left us.

"…What an ass," I muttered, slowly walking towards the door, "Come on Star, we better do as he says…"

"…Right," Star swung the pendant around her neck, and followed, still looking pretty tired. I slipped my shades on and rubbed the remaining sleep out of my eyes as we walked down the corridor..

As the two of us made it to the main area, we spotted the rest of the Pokemon gathered around. Chatot was at the front, and scowled as we entered.

"Late on the first day… I didn't expect much from you two…"

"Oh, shut it…" Muttered Star and I, simultaneously, resulting in a few giggles.

Chatot frowned, but then lifted his head up, "Okay everybody! Time for our song!"

"Yay," I heard Marcus mutter sarcastically, "Singing, whoopy…"

"Number one! Don't shirk, work!"

"Don't Shirk, work!" Everyone repeated loudly. The two of us just mumbled the words.

"Two!" Chatot called, "Run away and pay!"

"Run away and pay!"

"Run away and… oh, fuck it…" Star murmured. This caused me to burst into fits of silent laughter.

"And three! Smiles go for miles!"

"Smiles go for miles!" Everyone else chorused loudly.

There was a sudden crash, and the door behind Chatot swung open. Both Ashley and the Guildmaster stood in the doorway, with placid expressions on their faces and bags under their eyes. They were both singing at the top of their lungs.

"OH, FOR HEEZ A JOLLEH GOOD FELLAH, FER HEEZ A JOLLEH GOOD FELLUH!!"

The rest of the guild burst into laughter, except for Chatot, who looked like he may burst with rage. Once the two had finished their song, they collapsed to the floor. Both Star and I ran over to Ashley, who was giggling hysterically.

"Ash, are you okay?"

"I feel HAPPY!" He cried, and then gave a loud burp, making the smell of alcohol on his breath known to all.

"Yay!" cried Wigglytuff, rolling on the floor, "Happy –hic- friends!"

"What the HELL is going on here?!" screamed Chatot furiously, his eyes blazing and feathers bristling, "This is intolerable! Unforgivable! Inconsid—"

"Oh but Chatot has –hic- no nipples!" cried Ashley, before falling on the floor, snoring loudly next to the Guildmaster. There was a moment's pause… followed shortly by about ten minutes of solid laughing.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!!" Screamed Chatot, angrily, "Everyone back to your work!"

"Hooray!" Called most of the group, but half were still choked up with laughter.

"So, what do we do?" I asked Star, who simply shrugged in response, "Maybe we should ask Ash."

Star looked at Ash, snoring loudly on the floor, and then back at me, her eyes narrowed a little. "Cam, do you have a plan B or anything? Ash needs an explosion to wake him up…"

"Sure, we could ask… Marcus?"

Star looked at me, "Marcus?"

"Marcus is a Shinx, he's Ashley's partner. Maybe he has an idea."

Star nodded, and the two of us headed off to find Marcus. Leaving Ash to snooze was a good idea. I didn't want to move him just in case Chatot saw me. Or in case he may be liable to wake up and sing again. I was more afraid of the second option.

Marcus wasn't too hard to find. He was reading a board with little leaflets attached to it on the first floor. He turned as I approached him, "Oh hey Cam!"

"Marcus, this is Star, my partner," I informed him, gesturing at the female Pikachu next to me.

"Oh, hey," Marcus nodded, and turned back to the boards, "Nice to meet you…"

"We were wondering what to do," Star walked up to the board, looking up at it, "What's this?"

"This, my furry female friend," Marcus grinned, gesturing at it, "Is the mission board!"

"…Mission board?" I asked, puzzled.

"Sure. Mission board, where you get help messages from other Pokemon to help them out," Marcus explained, as we both looked at the many leaflets up on the board. He smiled, gesturing at a few, "They range in difficulty, E being the easiest, ranging up to D, C, B, A, and even farther. If I were you, I'd take a beginner's mission since you only started recently."

"How about this one?" Star had already picked something off of the board, "It reads, 'Oh help me, please! I've lost my treasure! Please find it for me!'," Star frowned. "What a sad-act, can't they find it themselves?"

"I gotta agree, it's kinda lame," I mumbled, "But… let's take it anyway. Where do we go?"

"Um…" Star frowned, reading the leaflet, "…Drenched Bluff, wherever that is…"

"It's just east from here," Marcus explained, "That one's a good one to start, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Awesome," I grinned at Star, "Should we go?"

She shrugged, grabbing the treasure box and hoisting it up. "Sure, why not?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Please help me!" The small Pokemon pleaded. "I'll pay you! Just please get my treasure back!"

I stared down at the small Pokemon. It was a fox-like shape, brown fur with a white collar, and a white tip to her tail. She'd introduced herself as Eevee, and she was our client for the mission.

Star shrugged calmly, "Sure thing. What have you lost?"

"I've lost my Stamina band! Please help get it back for me!" She wailed. Both me and Star looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Okay, sure," Star began to walk towards the destination Marcus had told us. "Come on Cam, let's hurry."

"Right," I nodded, and with one final smile of assurance to the Eevee, I hurried after Star, who was already way ahead of me.

The journey there was mostly quiet, as we walked down the rocky path to Drenched Bluff. All was quiet, with the distant sound of the sea lapping against the shore in the far-off distance.

"Hey Cam," I turned to face Star, who was watching me, "You never really explained what happened last night…"

"Hm?"

"I mean, you know… your story?"

I thought for a moment, "Well… I don't have much to say. And you probably won't believe me…"

"Try me," She smiled, slowing down slightly to let me catch up.

"Okay," I began, and took a deep breath, "I don't remember my past. I woke up on the beach as a Pikachu… but I don't think I was a Pikachu before… I think I was a human…"

Star's eyes widened, "A human?"

"Yeah, I think… But I don't know where I come from, or even how I got here…"

Star's face was unreadable. Part of it looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but she kept her mouth shut as I continued. "And I got to the guild, and met Ash and Marcus… Marcus showed me around, and Ash let me kip in his room for the first night. Also, Ash was the one with the idea to join the guild."

"I see…" Star nodded, as we continued to walk, "…Well, I've heard weirder. A lot of weird stuff has happened recently. You turning into a Pokemon is one of them."

"Hm… so you don't think I'm a psycho?"

"No! Of course not!" Star raised her paws up in defence. "You're a nice dude, Cam. I wouldn't say that!"

"Hm… thanks," I lowered my head as we approached the entrance to a large cave. "So this is…?"

"Drenched Bluff," Star nodded, looking at the map. "We're here. Let's go find that stamina band and get this over with."

"Sure, let's go!" I cheered, and the two of us hurried inside to start the mission.

Little did either of us know, we were being watched. From behind a large rock, a blue head peeked out, spying on us. It was the head of a penguin, with a yellow beak, blue feathers and a dark glint in his eye. He snorted, and retreated behind the rock, "So… a stamina band? That could sell well…"

"So, what do we do boss?" The Pokemon looked across to see his two companions standing not too far away. The first one was a small, frog-like creature with white gloves, blue, slippery skin, and a spiral stomach. The second companion was a large crab, with one small pincer, and one large one. It clicked its pincers impatiently, waiting for a command.

"We follow," The 'boss' said, nodding, "Then when they get the item, we take it, run off, and take their reward. All's fair for us, Team Tidal!"

"Right!" The other two chimed, and darted inside the cave after us, laughing.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A short while later, we were deep inside Drenched Bluff. Star had shown me how to use attacks, and what certain items did and how to use them. She was a really good teacher, and she certainly knew her stuff. I was starting to realise why she was a famous explorer.

"These apples restore your hunger, so you don't starve and pass out in dungeons," Star explained, tossing one to me. "Here, catch!"

I caught the apple, and bit into it, the juices dribbling down my chin. It was surprisingly fresh for something that had been lying around on the floor. I shrugged it off and continued to eat, savoring the delicious taste as we walked. Star was marching on ahead, like she knew the place all too well, and I was the one lagging behind and doing all the carrying.

"Take this! THUNDERBOLT!!" She yelled, blasting the path in front of us clear, as she stormed past the charred remains of an Anorith. I blinked, and dived after her.

"Whoah, you're really powerful!"

"Thanks," She smiled at me, "All that training with Wiggs and in the wild really paid off for me…"

"I guess so…" I nodded, and she gave a light laugh. She was really nice, Star. A bit sassy, but that was in her nature, so I didn't mind it. I thought about her a bit as she used an Iron Tail to take down another Anorith. She was really sweet and kind to me… and was kinda cute too…

'_Gah! What am I thinking?'_ I shook my head angrily. _'Get a grip, Cam! You hardly know her!'_

"Something wrong, Cam?" Star asked, looking at me, picking up a ribbon from the ground, "Your face is red."

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered, shaking my head again, "…What's that you're holding?"

"The stamina band," She explained, coolly, "We found it. Let's get out of here and return it to—"

"Hold it RIGHT THERE, you two!"

Both Star and I wheeled around on the spot to notice a group of Pokemon standing behind us, blocking our exit. One was a large, blue penguin Pokemon, with short wings, and a little bit taller than us. Beside him was a crab-like creature, with one large claw, one small, approaching us sideways. The third member was a frog-like creature, with narrowed eyes, gloves, and a spiral-like chest. The three stopped a few feet from us.

"…Who the hell are you?" Star questioned, "…A Prinplup, and, uh…?"

The Prinplup drew himself to his full height, making him about three feet almost.

"I am Joe!" Cried the Prinplup, and then jabbed at his partners, "And these are my associates! They are also called Joe!"

A long pause followed this.

"…No we're not," Both partners said simultaneously, shaking their heads. Joe slapped himself.

"…That came out wrong. Sorry, bros…"

"Uh…" I blinked, puzzled, "…What do you guys want from us?"

"Oh, nothing much," Joe smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile. "…Just that Stamina band there you have…"

"Sorry, we need this," Star was losing her patience with these idiots. "We have a mission. Move along so we can get back."

"Oh? A mission?" Asked Joe, mock surprise etched in his face. "I see… so a reward is on hand of return, yes?"

"What's that to you?" I snapped. The group began to advance on us, threateningly.

"We'll lighten your load," The frog-like Pokemon growled. "By taking that band off of you…"

"Yeah, hehehe…" The crab laughed, "And we'll get the reward!"

"Now hand it over!"

"Move it! THUNDERBOLT!!" Star's lightning flash hit a few feet away from them, causing them to jump back. Joe growled.

"Big mistake, little missy… RAIN DANCE!!" The ceiling cracked, and rain began to enter in through the hole in the roof. It splashed down around us, drenching my fur.

"Now," Joe grinned, "All our attacks are stronger! We can't lose, give up!" He raised his head up, "I am Joe! Master of the Rain Dance!"

"Yeah, well here's another saying!" snapped Star, crouching down, her cheeks sparking, "You mess with rain… and you get FUCKING THUNDER!!"

The huge lightning bolt smashed into the floor, making debris fly everywhere. I shielded my face, as the light cleared. Joe was still standing, though a little shaken. Both companions were injured, but not knocked out.

"Damn," I heard Star mutter. "That's so inaccurate…"

"Alright, I've had enough!" Joe pointed forward towards us. "Kingler! Poliwhirl! Get them!"

The two comrades jumped up and ran forward, aiming to land a powerful blow on Star. I knew I couldn't get to her in time, so I decided to make myself the center of attention.

"THUNDERSHOCK!!" I yelled, letting loose a weak jolt of electricity. It caught both of them off-guard, causing them to stumble. Joe turned his attention to me, his eyes narrowed.

"I'll take care of you myself, pesky rat…" He hissed, diving at me, "METAL CLAW, let's go!"

The shining wing crashed into me, and I was hurled backwards, crashing into the wall with a thud. I slid down the wall, clutching my side where it was beginning to bleed a little.

"Heh! A weakling!" Joe laughed, "Well, another METAL CLAW should do it!" He dived at me again, this time, his wing aimed at my throat.

"CAM, LOOK OUT!!" screamed Star, from the other side. She watched in horror as the wing cut through the air like a scythe, aimed at my neck. I had no time to dodge, no time to move. I was dead.

And then, something happened. Joe stopped in mid-flight, and all sound froze around me. I blinked, looking at Joe who was hovering about three feet away from me. Star had stopped, mid-attack, frozen in time, as were Kingler and Poliwhirl. Even the rain had stopped falling, hanging like watery blades in mid-air.

It was as if time… had completely stopped. I stood up from the wall, looking around. Suddenly, without warning, I heard a voice, not too far off, but very echo-ey. It was like… I was imagining it… like a memory.

"_Now, put your hands in front of you in a cross-shape,"_ The voice ordered, like it was commanding someone to do something, _"…Now, when the attack's in arms reach, grab their attack, and swing around! The momentum will send them flying!"_

I blinked, shocked. Was this a memory, or… what?

I had no clue what was going on, but the voice seemed to urge me on.

"_Go on Cam, give it a try. It'll protect you from the attack!"_

I did as prompted, crossing my arms into a cross-shape, then realising Joe was in arm's reach, I darted forward, and grabbed his Metal Claw attack.

"_Now, THROW!!"_

I did as prompted, and spun around on the spot. As I did, there was a bright flash, and sound returned to me, along with the sense of a weird throbbing in my head. I continued to spin, realising Joe's claw had stopped glowing.

"Hey, what the--?" Joe stared at me, wide-eyed, "Wh-what are you--?!"

Before I could stop myself, I yelled out loud, and let go. Joe screamed as he flew, like a rocket, across the room, and into the opposite wall. There was a sickening crack as he face-planted into the wall, and slid down, out-cold.

"Bon voyage, bitch…" I muttered, then looked at my paws.

"But… what did I just do?"

"Cam!" I felt someone tackle me, as I was thrown to the floor by someone. I rolled over as Kingler raised his claw above my head, ready to strike down.

"Oh no you don't!" Star dived headlong into Kingler, knocking him back and off of me. Star skidded to a halt, and helped me up, "Cam, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" I mumbled, then looked over at Prinplup, "How did I…?"

Star followed my gaze, and winced. "Whoah, ouch! What happened there?"

"…He went for a nose dive," I said sarcastically. "…Meaning I threw him." Star's face looked shocked, and I quickly added, "Don't ask how, I don't know."

"Alright, but let's just get the stupid thing and get out of here!" Star grabbed the Stamina band and hurried off, with me in hot pursuit. All the while, I was still wondering.

…What the hell happened?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Once we'd gotten back to the guild, everyone (Except Chatot, Wigglytuff and Ash) greeted us with a warm welcome back… then winced when they saw the wound in my side.

"Geez, you should get that looked at," muttered Marcus, shaking his head, "It looks bad…"

"No thanks," I smiled, "I think sleep is the best thing for me at the moment…"

"Thank you so much, you two!" chirped a small voice. Both me and Star looked around to get a warm hug each from the young Eevee, who we'd gotten the band back for. "I owe you two so much! You see, it's my mother's band, and she would've been so sad if I'd lost it!"

"No problem," Star smiled, and patted the small pup on the head, "Look after yourself, kid."

"I'm afraid I don't have much," The Eevee mumbled, pulling out a small wallet, "But… here's two-thousand poke for you…"

"T-two thousand?!" Star gawked at the money, astonished, "Y-you're giving us two thousand?"

"Of course, it's the least I could do!" The Eevee grinned. "Thank you so much!"

"Wow, Cam!" Star's eyes gleamed as we stared at the money, "All this money… for us… this is awesome—"

"WRONG!!" Something swooped over our head, and grabbed the money bag. The two of us wheeled around to glare at the intruder, as Chatot perched on the top rung of the ladder.

"Hey, that's our cash!" yelled Star angrily.

"Nope, sorry," Chatot laughed, "Most of this goes to the Guild, guys! We need the money as long as you're members!"

"WHAT?!" Both Star and I glared daggers at Chatot, as he rifled through the money, and pulled out a small amount.

"This is your share," Chatot called, throwing the small amount down to us.

"Two hundred… Two hundred Poke…" Star stared at the money. "…Is THAT IT?!"

"I'm enforcing the rules," Chatot nodded calmly, "It says that ninety per-cent of the money earned on missions goes to the Guild."

If looks could kill, Chatot would've been murdered on the spot by the combined glares me and Star shot at him. He squawked, and flew off with our hard-earned cash. Star gritted her teeth in irritation.

"Fucking bird…"

"I know, isn't he just?" Came a new voice. The entire Guild looked round to see a large, blue Pokemon leaning up against the wall. He was at least three times taller than me, with blue scales and yellow chin and belly. He had red spikes lining his back, and was leaning against a wall, his claws behind his head. He smiled coolly at us.

"S-Sir Xeromnac, sir!" Marcus nodded, as the large Pokemon pushed himself off of the wall and approached us.

"Xeromnac?" Star asked, puzzled, as I stared at the huge Alligator like Pokemon.

"Xeromnac is the toughest Feraligatr around," Marcus replied quietly, "And he's Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokemon!"

"No shit…" I muttered, as Xeromnac stopped in front of me, smiling. "Hello sir Xeromnac."

"Please, no need for formalities," he nodded, and then looked at my side. "You should rest, kid. That looks bad…"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks." I turned to leave, grateful to get some rest.

"Hey, Cam?" I turned back to see Star looking at me. There was an unreadable expression on her face, but she soon smiled and simply said, "…You did well today, Cam. Nice work. I'm glad to have you as a partner."

Those words touched me, and I felt myself blush, "…Yourself too, Star. You're awesome." And with that, I entered my room, letting the words float around the main area.

First mission was a success, but… what the hell happened?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_I found it…" The large, shadowy figure loomed over a small slate of rock. Inside the center of the rock slate, was a shining, colourful item that pulsated with light. It was round, with jagged edges and a hole in the middle._

"_I found it… the Time Gear…" The figure bent down, and picked up the item out of the rock. Instantly, the light vanished, and everything froze. The water dripping off a nearby tree hung suspended in midair, the wind stopped completely, and there was no sound. The figure's blue eyes widened._

"_Incredible… so if I remove the time gear, the time stops in that area…" it hissed, then grinned. "Well… I suppose."_

_The figure turned, and in three swift bounds, leapt across the small lake it had come across to get to the rock slate. As he crossed, a sliver of light slashed across his face, revealing bright golden hair and a red face, with powerful muscular legs. The figure landed cat-like on the other side._

"_One down, four to go…" the figure smiled, and then frowned, his face darkening._

"…_It's a shame Cam isn't here… he'd be helpful… …I miss him…"_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Whew! So there's chapter four done! I hope you like it, and remember to read and review!**

**Notes:**

**Al is a Shieldon, based off of my brother.**

**The Eevee is a friend of mine who wanted a character mention.**

**Joe is a mate of mine IRL. I had no other main roles to put him as, so he's the villain. Sorry dude.**

**But apart from that, I hope you enjoyed! Catch you all later, and Chapter five will come from CeleBaby20!**

**Peace!**

**+Regii+**


	5. No paedophiles allowed, Star

**Finally, some reviews! Thank you, guys!**

**We'll try to keep you as entertained as we can. Enjoy!**

_**&-&-&-&**_

_So if we all come together!  
We know what to do!  
We all come together  
just to sing 'We love you'!  
And if we all come together  
We know what to do!  
We all come together  
Just for you!_

_The Sailor Song by Toy Box (It's stuck in my head)_

_**&-&-&-&**_

_**Chapter Five: No paedophiles allowed**_

I awoke with the shrieking sound of the Shieldon, Al, echoing in our room. I groaned and grabbed my delicate ears. Is THIS supposed to be the Guild alarm clock?! I can't imagine how Wigglytuff must feel if this guy wakes him up during a hangover.

Cam was in the other bed, also waking up. But when I didn't budge, the Shieldon started stomping and causing a quake. "WAKE UP, YOU LAZY RAT!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!" I screamed at him. "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME, AND I CAN STILL HEAR YOU THE FIRST TIME!" I was not in the mood to get peeved off. My pendant had started acting weird for some reason last night, and it kept me awake for a while. The Shieldon didn't flinch in the least, so I shot him a death glare and made my tail glow.

"I know Iron Tail..."

"Fine, I'm going! Sheesh, are you PMSing all the damn time?" he mumbled that last bit, but I could still hear him.

"Get used to it!" I called. "That's the kind of response you'll get while you act as the guild's own alarm system!"

"I AM the Guild's alarm system!" Al shot back. "I work at the Sentry post!"

"...I really should learn to keep my mouth shut," I mumbled. I slipped the silver leaf over my head and turned to Cam. "Ready for another day of training and singing and whatnot?"

"Yup." He slipped his sunglasses over his eyes and adjusted his tuft of hair. For some reason, I couldn't help but stare at how badass he looked. I could feel my face grow slightly warm and I jerked away.

"W-well, let's go."

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine. I just didn't get as much sleep as I wanted," I covered up. "My leaf started to glow a bit last night, and it woke me up. I tried to figure out what was wrong with it, but I had no clue. That took me about an hour, and now I'm cranky as hell. If I start being a brat, just...slap me."

Cam shrugged and we headed off to the main floor.

"And three! Smiles go for miles!" the rest of the guild sang. I just stood there, yawning.

"Now GET TO WORK!" Chatot's screech filled my ears and I winced in pain. Today was NOT going to be a good day. I just hope I didn't have to deal with Pokemon of a loud nature.

"Hey! You! Quit standing around and go do something productive!" Chatot blared at me.

"Fine, fine, just shut up..." I mumbled. "What do you want me and Cam to do today?"

"Go catch an outlaw!"

"Huh?" I perked up a bit. "Explain, please."

Chatot let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you SURE you travelled with Wigglytuff?!"

"Quite sure," I replied, very annoyed. "We were explorers, not police officers."

Chatot just grumbled. "Follow me." He then turned and flew up to the first floor. I turned to Cam, shrugged and followed the talking birdie.

"I wonder what Chatot would act like if he was drunk," Cam said from behind me.

"I dunno, let's get Ash to spike his drink at chow time tonight," I whispered. We both muttered a silent snicker of agreement and reached the first floor.

"YOU'RE BOTH TOO SLOW!! YOU'RE BOTH TOO SLOW!! YOU'RE BOTH TOO SLOW!!"

"SHUT UP!!" almost everyone on the top floor yelled out. I looked at Cam again and said, "Is Chatot pulling off a Sonic?"

"What's a Sonic?"

"I dunno, I just felt like saying that for some reason..."

"Over here, Team Eclipse!" Chatot squawked. "To this board!"

"Hm? What's the difference between this board and the other one?" Cam asked.

"This board, as you can see, has pictures of Pokemon all over it. Can you tell me what kind of Pokemon they are?" Chatot asked.

"Famous explorers," I said with sarcasm.

"WRONG! THEY'RE OUTLAWS! AND IT'S YOUR JOB TO GO CATCH ONE!" Chatot squawked loudly.

"I know that! You're a music note Pokemon, but you don't even recognize SARCASM?!"

"Ahem...well anyway...it's your job to find an outlaw and bring it in for Officer Magnezone to arrest!"

"Fine..."

"Hey Star," Cam said. "How about we go into Treasure Town and stock up on supplies before we head off?"

"Good idea," I nodded. "We'll come back and pick out a job right after that."

"You had better come back...or you're going to be kicked out of the Guild!" Chatot warned.

"Big talk coming from the LEFT hand Pokemon," Cam shot back and I giggled. We ran out of the Guild before Chatot could say another word.

"That was brilliant, Cam!"

"I think I get it from hanging around you," he said and I giggled some more. I was really beginning to like him.

Down in Treasure Town, the Pokemon were busily hurrying around. We went straight for Kecleon Market with what little money we had. I still couldn't believe we only got two hundred for the job that was paying two thousand.

"Morning, Star!" the brothers chirped.

"Konnichiwa, Kecleon brothers," I said graciously. "This is my partner in exploration. His name is Cam," I said, introducing Cam to the shop owners. The guys shook paws and claws and we began business. Part of the inventory had an Oran Berry, which I knew we needed, and an Apple. The Gummis were too expensive, and I didn't like using Geo Pebbles much. I began explaining to Cam some of the stuff that was on sale and how they could help exploration teams like us. Just as we finished up on business, we heard small voices from behind us.

"Um, excuse me?"

I turned around to see a Marrill and an adorable Azurill. I didn't recognize them, but the brothers sure did.

"Why if it isn't Marrill and little Azurill!"

"Hello. May I buy an Apple?" Azurill asked, holding out some money. I moved out of the way, so Azurill and Kecleon could do some business. For some reason, he gave the little one two apples in the bag, even though the Azurill only paid for one. The Marrill and Azurill said their thank yous and their farewells and I couldn't help but wonder why two young children were doing the shopping.

"Those two brothers do the shopping in the place of their sick mother," Kecleon explained, as if reading my thoughts.

"Aw...how responsible..." I murmured. Cam nodded in agreement.

"They're very good kids. Even though their mother is sick, they still come here everyday without fail for an apple," the younger brother said. "I enjoy seeing them."

"Mister Kecleon!" Little Azurill's voice suddenly interrupted us. "You gave us two apples by accident! We only paid for one!"

"Yes, that second apple is a gift from me, my young friend!" Kecleon said. "You and your brother can enjoy one apple each. You don't need to pay for it."

"Oh? Thank you so much!" Azurill chirped, bouncing on its large tail. He began to bounce away, but after three bounces, he tripped and the apple came rolling out of the bag. Cam rushed forward and picked it up, but he suddenly froze. I tilted my head, wondering what had happened.

"Cam?"

"Oh sorry. Here you go, Azurill," he said, giving back the apple.

"Thank you!" Azurill said.

"Be careful now!" I said, patting the Azurill on his head. I have a really soft spot for younger children, and I make it show as well.

"I will!"

"Hey Azurill!" Marrill's voice came from the direction of the bank. "Come on!"

"Coming!!" Azurill bounced away. I looked at Cam, who looked very confused.

"Did you happen to hear any...screaming?" he asked me, surprising me.

"Screaming? No..." I answered. "I just saw you picking up the apple and you suddenly froze. Did you imagine something?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well, whatever. Let's get back to the Guild before Chatot eats our ears off," I said. I bade farewell to the shop owners and we walked towards the direction of the Bank and the Link Shop. Cam still looked very confused and began mumbling to himself while we walked. I noticed the two brothers talking to a Pokemon I had never seen before.

"Thank you, Mister Drowzee!" Marrill said.

"Hey kids. What'cha up to?" I asked. I was slightly worried this stranger had pushed something on the younger kids. If he did, I was going to pound him.

"Oh hey! You're the Pikachus' we met at the Kecleon shop! Hi!" Marrill said with a smile.

"Yup! My name is Star and this is my partner, Cam. We work at the Guild," I said. "So what'cha up to?" I asked again. "You kids going home?"

Azurill shook his head. "No, we lost something very important to us and we've been looking for it ever since. Mister Drowzee said he think he's seen it at a place called Mount Bristle!"

"Really?" I eyed the Drowzee. "So you're going to help them find their possession?"

"Indeed, I am," he replied, giving me a small smile. I couldn't quite read it, but I relaxed a little.

"Alright. It's good to know there are Pokemon offering their help, especially in times like these. You kids take care!" I said, patting Azurill and Marrill on the head.

"Thank you!" The trio walked away. Drowzee didn't notice Cam, however, and bumped into him by accident. "Whoops! Excuse me."

However, I noticed Cam took on that same frozen look he had when he picked up Azurill's apple. He blinked hard and the Drowzee and the brothers had already left.

"I know what I saw..."

"Cam? What's going on with you? You're acting weird," I asked. Cam slowly turned to me, and I was shocked to see slight panic etched in his face, "…Cam?"

"You didn't at all notice...that maybe there was something funny about that Drowzee?"

"You mean besides the fact he's choosing to help some children in need?" I asked. "Sorry, Cam, but that Drowzee sure seemed like a nice Pokemon to me."

Cam still didn't look convinced, but we had to get back to the Guild. Time was wasting. Without another word, we headed back to the Guild and prepared for another Chatot tantrum.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

"Relax, dude," Cam said. "We stopped to chat with some little kids who had a small problem."

"Whatever," Chatot brushed it off. "Now for your outlaw..."

I looked up to the board. Suddenly, I froze and shook on the spot.

"What's the matter, Star? Taking on an outlaw got you scared?" Chatot taunted.

"C-C-Cam, look!" I stammered, pointing to the top of the board. On the top left was none other then Drowzee's picture! "It's Drowzee! He's not a helpful Pokemon, he's a wanted outlaw! Oh no... The brothers are in danger!!" I screamed, shaking badly.

"Then we gotta go save them! Now!" Cam insisted. He grabbed the paper and we both ran out as fast as lightning, leaving Chatot in the dust. While we ran, I grabbed the paper from Cam and read over it.

_Drowzee_

_Wanted for: Thievery, abuse to the good Samaritans, scaring little children into becoming his accomplice._

"Azurill said they were headed to Mount Bristle, right? Then we gotta go there too!" I said, my voice trembling. I still couldn't believe I let those kids go off like that with a complete stranger and an OUTLAW, no less! I felt sick to my stomach.

"Stay calm, Star! We can still catch up!" Cam said, patting my back. I immediately felt better, but not by too much. Cam took the map from me and charted out the direction to our destination. I followed along, feeling heavy hearted. That's when I felt a _smack!_

"Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to save those kids! Stop acting moody and hurry up!"

I looked up. Cam never spoke that harshly before, but I knew he was right. I shook myself out and gave a look of determination.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Let's go!" I said and we ran the rest of the way to the mountain. When we got there, Marrill was outside and staring into the mountain with confusion.

"Marrill!" I called, relieved to see one of the brothers safe.

"Oh hey, it's you!" Marrill said.

"Where's your brother?" Cam asked, breathlessly.

"He and Mister Drowzee went inside the mountain. I tried to follow, but I got lost and ended up back here," Marrill explained. Paling, I turned to Cam, who looked like he was about to wretch with a mixture of anger and guilt. Feeling the same, I turned back to Marrill.

"Marrill, please listen to me. I need you to get back to town and alert Officer Magnezone that an outlaw is right here. That Drowzee that was with you and your brother isn't a good Pokemon, he's a very bad one. My partner and I will go inside and find your brother, but we need to hand Drowzee to the police. Can you do this for us?" I asked, putting one hand on Marrill's shoulder.

Marrill sniffled. For kids, I guess, it's not easy finding out you've been tricked by an older Pokemon.

"Y-yes."

"Good boy," I said, giving Marrill a hug. "I promise, we'll find your brother and catch that bad Pokemon. But we need you to help us too, so go straight back to town and tell the Magnemite station. Okay?"

Marrill nodded and ran off in the direction of the town. I looked at Cam, feeling my anger starting to take over.

"Let's go find that bastard."

"Right with you," Cam said.

In my fury, I don't even remember going through the mountain. All I could think about was poor Azurill and pounding the living life out of that fat, yellow bastard who had tricked the brothers and me. I was so angry, I could have killed someone without a second thought.

"Get your emotions straight!" I heard Cam call. He was lagging behind me. I didn't realize how fast I was going.

"Sorry...again." I had such adrenaline from my anger, and I wasn't going to waste it.

"No, I mean get your emotions straight because we made it!" Cam said, pointing to two figures up ahead. Relief flooded me when I saw Azurill, unhurt. Anger filled me when I saw Drowzee making the child cry.

"I wanna go home!"

"Not until you squeeze into that crack and get me the treasure on the other side!" Drowzee shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Cam and I yelled out. We jumped out from the rocks and prepared to confront Drowzee. I started shaking because my anger was becoming overwhelming. Drowzee mistook it as fear and laughed at me, which made me even angrier.

"You're pitiful! You're just a beginner! And you're AFRAID as well!"

My cheeks began to spark. "You...call...this...FEAR?!" I yelled and unleashed a furious Thunderbolt on him. It must have stung, because he howled in pain. I nodded for Cam to finish him off and I ran over to Azurill and wrapped him in a hug. The poor little guy wouldn't stop crying.

"Shhh, shhh...everything's going to be okay now. You're safe. You don't have to do anything for him now," I said in a soft voice.

"Star...Star!" Azurill wailed.

"Don't worry, little one. As long as Cam and I are around, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you," I said softly. I glanced over at Cam and noticed that Drowzee was cooked like a fat roast. I smiled with spite and satisfaction. But something caught my eye. Cam's normal bad-ass attitude had vanished. In its place was a look of total fury.

"Star! Cam!" Marrill's voice echoed from the cavern. The other brother came running out with the Magnemites' and chief Magnezone. Drowzee was arrested on the spot and the brothers were reunited. I felt a warm rush of joy when I saw that they both were safe. Cam seemed to have calmed down, and rejoiced with the two brothers.

"We don't even have anything to reward you with..." Marrill fretted, and Azurill frowned.

I looked at Cam and he shook his head. "We don't need any reward. You two are safe and sound. That's the only reward we need," he said. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm just happy you two are safe. I don't like it when children get threatened like that. If you two ever have trouble again, you come and see us. Okay?" I said.

"Okay!" the brother said at the same time.

"Then let's go home." With those words spoken, all of us left the mountain and headed back to Treasure Town.

_**&-&-&-&**_

That night, while we were chowing down, Chatot suddenly started to swerve and twirl. Everyone stopped eating and watched the left hand man begin to babble.

"Ya know...da first taeime I ever...vent on an eshplorashion...dish girl dat wash wish me...she shaid dat...she nevah has shex before...and...we..." he suddenly passed out, snoring loudly.

Everyone at the table looked at each other and began to laugh loudly. I silently slapped Cam and Ash a high five under the table. Life with these crazy Pokemon at the Guild was never normal, but at least it was never boring either!

_**&-&-&-&**_

**You didn't think I would forget about the plan to spike Chatot's food and drink, did you?**

**WELL YOU SUCK!**

**Nah, I love you all. :3 (starts singing The Sailor Song again) IT'S LIKE CRAAAAACK!! **

**Oh and before I forget, the title of this chapter was inspired by one of my friends, who called Drowzee a paedophile. I thought it was funny, so I used it.**

**Also, the Sonic quote is a piss-take me, Cam and Ash do on Brawl, it's Sonic's side taunt. It's incredibly annoying, but incredibly funny in the right context.**

**Please REVIEW and you will receive a million dollars! Or if you're British, you'll receive a million pounds! (Which sounds weird on my end of the world...that's almost like asking to be obese. Oo)**

**-CeleBaby20**


	6. Thievery, explosions and rivals, Ash

Right, without further ado, here is ITSOT chapter 6!

Star: Where the hell have you been? It's been months since we last saw you! You haven't even updated your fics... WTH?

Regii: Your even hijacking my laptop to do this...

(Sits in corner rocking backwards and forwards) IT'S BECAUSE NO ONE LOVES ME!!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_I'm the trouble starter, punkin' instigator  
_

_I'm the fear addicted, danger illustrated_

I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter  


_You're the firestarter, twisted firestarter  
_

_I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter_

I'm the bitch you hated, filth infatuated -- yeah  


_I'm the pain you tasted, well intoxicated_

I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter  


_You're the firestarter, twisted firestarter._

_**Firestarter - Prodigy**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

The ringing sound of Al's voice echoed through my ears.

"...Kill me now... just kill me now..."

The day started like any other. Chatot yelled at me for being drunk again, Wigglytuff was as happy as ever. But then Chatot called everyone together and sat them down.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have some unfortunate news. I'm afraid to say that... a time gear has been stolen."

Everyone started panicking and looking worried. Well, everyone except Cam and I. I was out of my mind on alcohol (Drink is bad kiddies, don't believe the hype). Cam nudged a worried looking Star; whose brow was furrowed in deep thinking.

"Err... Star? What's a time gear?" Cam asked. Star shot him a look. She was in the middle of a thought and Cam had interrupted her.

"It's a gear that controls time. It does what it says on the tin."

Cam mumbled an apology and looked down at the floor. I staggered up and looked Chatot dead in his eyes.

"Whadda the hell doesh thiz tiem gears haveth to do with us HUH?!" I yelled at the bird.

Chatot recoiled slightly. My breath stunk of vodka and he wrinkled his beak at the smell.

"We are the experts in rescues. So its natural we should know about this. Now shut up and sit down you uncouth drunk."

A few guild members chuckled at that. Chatot felt smug about that and I felt a blush of shame spread across my checks. Chatot had done the impossible, and had got one over on me.

Chatot just stood there looking smug. I then remembered something I had kept on me just in case of a calamity happening. I placed the bottle of alcohol I was holding and reached into my treasure bag, pulling out a disk from inside one of the pouches. Chatot looked at me puzzled.

"What are you doing with that TM and what TM is it?" He asked me, but I wasn't caring much. I was rather woozy and my anger is hitting a new high. I placed the disk atop my head and let it spin. I felt it fill my mind with a new move

Chimchar learnt a new move; Explosion.

"Explosion? Chimchars can't learn that!"

"You don't know your science very well do you now Chatot?" I replied, grinning a bit, "My insides are basically a mix of vodka, cheap beer and Perfect appletinis'. I have an internal flame chamber of 3000 degrees. Alcohol and fire, good mix eh?"

Chatot looked fearful as I picked up the bottle and drained the contents in one. I swayed to the left slightly as I let myself start to overheat.

"Don't try to mock me, Chatot. It's not good for your (hic) lifespan," I said, my whole body glowing from the extreme heat. Just as my body hit the right heat, everyone ducked and covered while Chatot was left like a Stantler caught in a pair of headlights. I looked into Chatot's eyes and smirked.

"Got it memorized?"

I blew up. The blast caught Chatot and another unfortunate soul in my blast. The whole room was ripped to nothing and most Pokémon where smart enough to have hid, evacuated or ran for the hills. After the explosion I looked to see which poor souls had got caught up in the blast, while rubbing my chest at the heartburn the blast caused me.

Chatot had been turned into remains of a fried chicken shop, but I didn't care. I was more upset at the fact that another poor soul had gotten caught up in it. It was Sandshrew, Al's chum and one of his trio along with the Machop that helped out at the guild.

Al rushed over to Sandshrew's slightly charred body, "YOU KO-ED HIM! YOU KO-ED MATT, YOU DUMBASS! I WILL MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY FOR THAT!" Al roared at me. I was stunned. Killing Chatot was all fine and dandy, but someone who people liked?

"Effing hell Al, shut up!" we all looked down to see that Matt was just a bit damaged, but was otherwise fine. My ass was saved. But the blast had incapacitated Matt and another person was needed to step in and take charge.

It was up to me to look out for a replacement, so Chatot wouldn't have to kill me. Al had dibs on my hide if I didn't find a replacement. I ran round like I was on fire (okay, I am a fire Pokémon so I guess I am on fire) and as luck would have it, Cam and Star where doing nothing and when I asked they said yes.

Of course, I had to be Star's slave for a bit, but it's better than being monkey meat for Al.

Al led them off to show them the ropes and I slipped into my room to catch up on some sleep and to avoid Al or Chatot, when he did recover from the blast. Also, I could sleep of this cursed hangover...

After a short nap I wandered off to check up on how Star and Cam were doing. I toddled off to the hole in the main chamber to see how they were. Al was talking to them and then he wandered off.

"Hi there," I called, waving. The pair looked up at me and shot me an evil glare. Turns out a day down on duty had near enough turned their coats brown from all the mud and it seemed like it had been a hard day on them.

"Was it hard?" I asked carefully, not wanting to be on the end either of their bad sides.

Whoops, my bad.

"It... was... HELL!" Cam yelled at me. Star leapt up and grabbed me by the throat, making me squeak loudly.

"You know now that you ARE my slave for this? Well..." She took a deep breath, then screeched, "NEVER MAKE ME WORK DOWN THERE AGAIN. EVER!" Her grip tightened, turning the orange monkey into the blue monkey.

Chatot came up the ladder, and did nothing what so ever to help me. Ignorant git.

"Star, Cam. You did so well today that the next time Matt isn't available, you two can gladly fill in for us, right?"

Star's grip on my throat tightened and sparks flew from her checks, "You..."

_That's it,_ I thought, _I am so screwed._

However, Chatot continued on as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Once again, evil git, "Also we are having a few more members come around, and I would like everyone there to greet them. So drop Ash and come along."

Star shot me a look while Cam gave Chatot a death glare. If looks could kill, Chatot would have signed his own death warrant with those words. Star dropped me and I felt the sweet air rush back down my throat. Star walked off, and Cam helped me up, much to my gratitude.

"I AM pissed with you, but..." he sighed, and gave a half-heartened smile, "if you don't live, who will spike Chatot's hot chocolate every time we're down?"

I smiled "Good point... thanks."

We wandered up to meet the newbies. We could tell where they were as the whole guild was crowding around them. Star was at the back hopping up and down to try and get a better look at who was. She wasn't pleased at her size was being at a disadvantage. I saw this as an opportunity to redeem myself. I walked over to Star and nudged her.

"THIS is how you get to the front." I whispered in her ear. I took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I STILL KNOW EXPLOSION! I'LL USE IT IF YOU DON'T MOVE NOW!!" The whole crowed shifted rather rapidly and the new guys were exposed for us to see. Star's and Cam's faces fell as they saw the Prinplup, Kingler and Poliwhirl standing in front of them.

"Hello everyone!" The Prinplup said in a rather mean voice. "My name is Joe. These are my associates. They are also called Joe."

"No, we're not, boss!"

"Whatever, but..." Joe grinned, "We are honoured to join your guild!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It's done, now leave me alone for the next couple of chapters, okay?

Regii: I'm not making any promises...

Aw... but don't forget to review! If you do, I will actually do a one-shot of what Ash and Wigglytuff get up to during the night!

Ashurii Eclipsia

(Regii: I just spent a whole twenty minutes editing this to make it readable... to be honest, it's my laptop's fault, really. But oh well. Next chapter is from me. Tarrah for now!)


	7. That thar there waterfall, Cam

Sorry for the long wait, but here's ITSOT chapter seven up for you!

**Ash:** What in Arceus' name took you so long?

Oh yeah, like YOU can talk...

**Star:** Both of you, cut it out and get on with the fic for the small amount of reviewers we have.

(Cough) Alright. This mission explains more of what happened during the sentry duty, and the Waterfall cave mission.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter one, go look. XD

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter seven: That thar there waterfall**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty, and cold without you here, too many people to Ache over_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_

_But I'm too young to worry_

_These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past..._

_-Seize the Day, by Avenged Sevenfold_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"UP AND AT 'EM!! IT'S MORNING!!"

"GODDAMMIT, PLEASE, SHUT UP!!" yelled Star, as she got to her feet rather quickly. "WE BLOODY NOTICED!!"

"THEN GET UP THEN!!" Al bellowed back, before storming out. I rolled over and sat up, my ears still ringing from the obscene torture they'd just received. I turned to face Star, who was glowering after the Shieldon with the utmost displeasure. I gave a small chuckle, patting her on the back reassuringly.

"Your face is a picture, Star."

Her cheeks flushed pink a little as she shook her head. I handed her the pendant, which she put on as I ruffled up my tuft of fur and put on my shades. Walking out of the room, we bumped into Ashley, who had also been awoken by Al's shouting. He gave us a small wave, which I returned, and Star glared knives at him. It was obvious from her look that she still didn't forgive Ash for the sentry duty yesterday. ...To be honest, neither had I really.

Once we'd gotten to the main hall, we all stood around waiting for Guildmaster to show up, along with the winged retard. ...Instead, however, Guildmaster was followed by Xeromnac, who took up Chatot's usual place in the standing area. This confused us, until he began to speak.

"Due to the incident yesterday..." His eyes lingered on Ashley, who gave a soft, but audible chuckle. "...Chatot is currently suffering from third-degree burns and will not be with us today. So I am taking his place for today and until he gets better."

There was a chorus of cheers, and Xeromnac smiled, giving a small chuckle as the cheers died down. I nudged Star, grinning at her. "Does this mean we won't have bird-brain shouting at us for a while?"

"Hopefully..." she nodded, and smiled as Xeromnac looked around at the assembled members.

Alright, you guys ready to sing?"

"Ah nuts..." Ash mumbled, making a few chuckle, "I was hoping we could avoid singing today..."

"Nope, sorry," Xeromnac shook his head. "Gotta enforce the rules, y'know... Alright, on the count of three! A-one, a-two, a-three, go!"

The singing began, but today it was a lot more spirited and lifted. Xeromnac even sang along, making us laugh with silly voices. To top it all off he put a claw over his nose and impersonated Chatot, which got a chorus of whoops and cheers. Once the song had finished, everyone got ready to work until the large alligator Pokemon put his hand in the air for silence.

"Now, today, I need your attention for the moment," Xeromnac called, making everyone freeze. There were mumbles and awkward glances as everyone looked at each other. Ash made his way over to us, standing next to me. I made sure I separated the two, because Star looked like she could snap at any moment whenever their eyes met.

"So what's up now?" Asked Ash, folding his arms. "It's gotta be important to stop us from working for a bit..."

"Does it look like I know?" I retorted coolly, folding my own arms. "But yeah, it's gotta be big..."

"Well, if you two shut up, we'll find out!" snapped Star, glaring at us. I lowered my head, looking at the ground and Ash glared at her in annoyance. Star, realizing what she said, looked at me with a softer expression. "...Sorry Cam, didn't mean to... snap."

"It's fine..." I muttered, shaking my head. I remained silent for the rest of the talking bit, not wanting to upset her even more.

"Alright." Xeromnac raised his voice, making everyone fall silent. "...I have great pride to inform you that the Guildmaster, Chatot and myself have decided to do an expedition soon."

There was a pause, which was followed by whooping and clapping. Obviously, this was a good thing. Xeromnac cleared his throat, calming everyone down, "Okay, okay, I know you're all excited... but listen up. The expedition will take place in a few days or so, so keep working hard to make sure you'll be picked. Also, we will be looking at behaviour—"

"I'm fucked," Ash mumbled under his breath at that, looking at the floor.

"—And responsibilities," Xeromnac continued. "Such as good work on missions, hard work in the guild and around town, and also good work on the sentry duty."

"Urk..." Star mumbled, as I glanced at her. "Not sentry duty..."

I had to agree – sentry duty is like being buried alive. You have to go into a dark tunnel, follow it around, go up a small chute, and stare upwards consistently. There, you have to look at Pokemon's footprints through the grate. It's hard to look when you constantly have light blaring down at you, along with the hazard of getting earth in your eyes. It's treacherous, both Star and I had to take a good, long shower afterwards to clear the mud off of our almost brown fur. I winced as I remembered Al's harsh comments, along with...

At that, my eyes trailed to the side of the room. There he was, leaning against the wall, smug as always. My teeth bared and fists clenched as I watched the Prinplup talk to his comrades. It couldn't just be a coincidence that he joined the guild. It couldn't be.

"Anyway," Xeromnac's voice broke me out of my trance. "Let's hope you all keep doing your best, and looking forward to the expedition. Right, Guildmaster?"

Silence. Everyone stared at Wigglytuff, who was staring straight forward, eyes open. It was quite unnerving, watching him do that. Xeromnac tapped Wigglytuff on the shoulder delicately. "Uh... Guildmaster?"

"...Zzzz..." Wigglytuff simply stood there, and a small snigger went around the room as people watched Wigglytuff in a mixture of surprise and shock. Star stared at him, then facepalmed.

"...He's fallen asleep..." she muttered, which caused me to start laughing. This in turn, caused everyone to start giggling. Xeromnac waved his claw in front of the Guildmaster's face, and sighed.

"...Yup, he's asleep..." The Feraligatr sighed. "...Alright, calm down you lot. All of you, return to work. I'll inform Guildmaster as he wakes up. As for now, get to work, guys!"

"HOORAY!!" Everyone called, and ran off to do their work. As they did, I noticed Marcus walk up to Xeromnac and start to talk with him. As I turned to leave, Xeromnac called out to us.

"Oh, Ashley! Team Eclipse, can you three come over here please?"

The three of us made our way over to hear the conversation that was happening between the two.

"...So you see, that's why I gotta go." Marcus nodded quietly, looking a bit distraught. "...I'm sorry."

"No, no problem at all!" Xeromnac nodded. "In all due respect, if you'd wished to stay, I would've urged you to go. That's a very serious and obvious problem and you need to sort it out. It's fine with me and I'll inform Guildmaster of your decision."

"What decision?" Ash asked, taking a step forward. "Marcus, what's up?"

"I..." Marcus turned to us. "I have to leave the guild for a while."

"What?" I stared at him, bewildered. "Why? Something wrong?"

"Yeah," He nodded, looking rather sorrowful. "I... my sister's sick. I have to go back to my home... in Pokemon Square. It's a long trek from here..."

"...Oh." Ash's facial expression dropped considerably after that, his eyes drooping to the floor. "So... I don't have a partner anymore..."

"I'm sorry Ash," Marcus nodded, then looked at his ex-partner. "...It's just how it is. I gotta go back to my family..."

"...Well, if that's how it is..." Xeromnac spoke up, making us all turn to him. "...Ash, I want you for today to team up with Team Eclipse."

"WHAT?!" Both Star and Ash bellowed simultaneously, which made me cringe since both yells were right in my ear. I slowly recovered, turning to Xeromnac, as the other two swapped looks – Ash looking a little worried, and Star glaring daggers at him.

"S-Sir Xeromnac, what did you want to see us about?" This question was mostly to attract their attention away from each other and Xeromnac nodded, quickly folding his arms.

"Ah yes, Team Eclipse... and Ashley..." He added, turning away, "The Guildmaster and I have discussed, and have decided to send you on a really important mission."

Star's eyes widened, "A... real mission? An IMPORTANT one? Us?"

"Of course," Xeromnac laughed. "Thanks to you sorting out Eevee's problem, and Drowzee's capture... we're beginning to trust you as a good team, and we want you two... three, sorry, to sort out something for us." He held out his claw. "May I borrow your wonder map for a moment?"

I handed the map to him, and he sat down, letting us gather around. "I want you to go to this area here," He jabbed the map with his claw, and then took out a small marker from nearby and dabbed a small mark where he'd scratched. "This is a waterfall here. We want you to check it out. There's something around here that we want you to look at. Check out the waterfall, and scout for anything suspicious or surprising about it."

"A... waterfall...?" Ash's face paled slightly, making us turn to him. "I... I'm an aqua phobic, Master Xeromnac..."

"Well, don't worry," He grinned calmly. "Star and Cam will be there too. I want you three to check it out. Alright, got the mission?"

"Yes," Star nodded, glancing at Ash. "We'll take care of fireballz here..."

"H-hey! Shut up!" Ash snapped. "D-don't make fun of me!"

"Listen, we need teamwork to do this!" I grabbed both of their paws. "Please, both of you! We need to work together for this! Make up, please..."

The two looked at me for a long moment, before slowly reaching their paws to each other, shaking slowly. I felt myself smile, and patted their backs. "See? We need to work together for this."

"You're a good leader, Cam." Xeromnac smiled, making me flush in embarrassment. "You two could learn something from him." With that, he turned, and walked away, as the two looked at me quietly. Seeing this, I slowly realised that it was up to me to take charge.

"...Alright," I nodded slowly. "Ash, you're our third member for today. So keep up with us, alright? ...Now," I grabbed the map, staring at it. "...We gotta go East, towards the waterfall. Sir Xeromnac said we gotta look for anything suspicious, or out of place there."

I began to walk up the ladder, as the two followed silently. I felt really awkward – I'd never been a leader before, and it was really unnerving. The last two missions, Star had always taken the lead.

But today, it was my turn. My turn to call the shots.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the Guild, and began to make my way East. Star and Ash were still silent, not daring to say a word in case it may aggravate something. It was silent for about five minutes until I finally snapped.

"Look," I suddenly stopped, wheeling around, startling the two. "Are you two just gonna be MUTE for this entire mission?"

The two lowered their heads, and I snarled a little. "...Listen. Ash, you HAD to find someone to replace Matt for the sentry duty. I don't blame you for it, and I'm impressed you took charge. And Star, don't be mad at him – I didn't like it either, but if I can learn to forgive him, so can you. Now both of you, start working as a TEAM and stop making me do all the work!"

There was a deathly silence as the two looked at each other. Ash slowly held out a paw to Star, looking awkwardly at her.

"Listen, I... I'm sorry," he said stiffly, and then loosened up a bit. "...I didn't mean to anger you. I won't do it again..."

"No," Star interrupted. "I... I'm sorry for being mad. You took responsibility, you did your job. I'm sorry... and..." She gave a small smile. "...You blew up Chatot, I gotta be thankful for that!"

Ash laughed, and high-fived her. "You said it, gal!" He then turned, and high-fived me as well. "Thanks, Cam."

"No problem," I grinned, then felt something tackle me as Star suddenly hugged me tightly. "Uh..."

"Thanks, Cam." She smiled up at me as she hugged me. "...You're a good leader. Xeromnac was right about you. I'm happy to team up with you."

"...Um, thanks..." I felt my face blush as she pulled away a little. "...Alright, guys, we got a mission to do! How 'bout we get back to it and do a good job?"

"Yeah, let's go," Ash grinned, and began to march on. "Let's move! Onward to the waterfall!"

"...Yeah, come on..." Star nodded, and began to walk on, following Ash towards the waterfall. "...Cam?"

"Yeah? What's up?" I followed her closely, carrying the Treasure bag over my shoulder. Star looked back at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Um... thanks for that..." She mumbled, and turned back to the way we were going. "...You're a good partner..."

"Uh... thanks..." I mumbled, but then perked my ears up. "...Hey can you hear rumbling noises?"

Star blinked as I ran towards the source of the noise. She followed and met up with me as I stopped at the top of the hill, staring in awe at the view. A huge cliff spanned in front of us, and the road thinned out into a small peak. The peak of our road we were walking on stopped just in front of the waterfall, almost touching it. The spray of the waterfall was shooting up, acting as rain and mist surrounding it, making the light glitter off of it.

"...This is... incredible..." I whispered, staring at the awe-inspiring sight. "...I-it's amazing!"

"It's beautiful..." Star whispered, staring at it. "...Wow..."

"Yo, you two!" The two of us both looked down the ridge to see Ash a few metres in front of us, waving back. "Move your furry butts over here, come on!"

"Alright, chill," I muttered, walking up to him, past him, and to the waterfall itself. "...This thing is huge... I'm just standing here and I still feel like I'm being crushed..."

"I know," Ash nodded as Star walked up to his side. "...Intense, isn't it?"

Star approached the waterfall, and tentatively reached a hand out. Within a blink of an eye, she was thrown backwards, hitting me in the process. "AUGH!!"

"S-Star, Cam, you alright?" Ash ran over to us, grabbing our paws and helping us up. "This thing packs a punch, huh?"

"Sure does," I nodded, staring at it in surprise and rubbing my ribs where Star hit me. "Oomph..."

"Sorry about that..." Star mumbled, and walked back over to it, staring at the colossal wall of water. "...I don't see anything weird here... or suspicious... just a big-ass waterfall."

"Same," Ash nodded, turning away. "Let's go back to the Guild."

"..." I stared at the waterfall and slowly put a paw out to touch it. It was like having my hand cut off. I was thrown back several feet, and unfortunately missed both Star and Ash, hitting the hard floor. I grunted painfully, and sat up. Star ran over to me, and helped me to stand up.

"Are you alright, Cam?" She took my paw, looking worried. "...You're not hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine..." I chuckled while smiling softly at her and turned back to the waterfall.

"Let's get out of here..." I mumbled, shaking my head. "There's nothing here. It's disappointing, but... we gotta go... back... huh...?" I felt my head begin to spin and my eyes begin to droop. Star also noticed and waved a hand in front of my face, but this became a blur and her voice became silent.

'_...It's just like... that time with... Azurill...' _I thought. A sudden flash shot across my vision, and I saw the waterfall, but standing a bit further back. I watched as a blurred figure ran toward the waterfall, and stopped near it. The figure glanced around, and then jumped.

Straight into the waterfall.

My eyes shot open in shock, and in a flash I was back where I had previously been standing. I felt paws shaking my shoulder and someone slapping my face.

"Cam! Cam, wake up!"

"Hey, Cam! Snap out of it! What's going on with you?!"

I shook myself out of my trance and blinked once or twice. "...Oh, sorry... I zoned out..." I turned back to the waterfall. "Did... that really happen...?"

"Did what really happen?" asked Star, raising an eyebrow. "...Cam, you've been doing this often lately... what's wrong?"

I stared at the waterfall and slowly turned to her and Ash. "...I've been having... weird things happen to me lately..."

"Hm?" Star raised an eyebrow. "...Like what?"

"Well..." I began to explain. "When I touch some things... or Pokemon... I get this weird dizzy feeling... and I see some weird visions... like hallucinations..."

"Hallucinations?" asked Ash, puzzled. "...Like... seeing things?"

"Yeah," I nodded and turned to Star. "Remember when I picked up Azurill's apple the other day? ...I had a vision of him screaming... which is why I asked you if you heard it. Then, when Drowzee bumped me, I saw him threatening Azurill... which is why I didn't trust him... I'm sorry for not telling you, but... I wasn't sure what to say..."

There was a short pause, as I slowly turned back to the waterfall. Star took a step forward, so she was alongside me. "...So what did you see? You touched the waterfall, and..."

"...I saw a figure run towards it. I don't know who it was, but it stopped at the waterfall, looked around... then leapt through it..."

"A-are you SERIOUS?!" Ash almost yelled. "B-but the pressure there could kill someone!"

"...I don't think so." I shook my head, and stared at it. "...I think there's something on the other side..."

"Cam, that's stupid!" Star snapped. "There's a solid cliff behind this, I swear to heck..."

"I don't think so," I repeated. "That figure in my vision had to jump in for some reason. He couldn't just want to jump into it for no reason. It was obvious they were intending to jump into it for a purpose, and I don't think they were doing it for suicide. There's something behind this waterfall, I know it!"

"Cam, you're insane..." Star stared at me, shaking slightly. "...Y-you can't believe there's actually something BEHIND this... this... wall of water? We'd be crushed if we leapt into it!"

"..." Ash slowly took several steps back. "...I don't want to be suicidal. Especially if it involves water. I may be a drunkard, but NOT a suicidal idiot!"

"..." I took a step back as well, and braced myself. "...Well, then both of you, go back to the Guild."

"Wh-what?!"

"...I'm going in." I grabbed the treasure bag, and prepared to dash. "...If I don't make it... tell them that there's nothing there, and that... I'm sorry."

"Cam, what the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ash screamed, grabbing my arm. "You're INSANE!!"

"...He has a point though," Star whispered, looking at the water. "...Cam..."

I looked at Star, and a sudden gleam of determination flashed in her eyes. She turned to me, her face set. "...I trust you."

"STAR?!" Ash stared at her. "YOU'RE BOTH MAD!!"

"I trust Cam!" Star snapped, taking the same stance as I did, ready to dash. "...We gotta try at least..."

"...Uh..." Ash stared at us. "Um... okay... I'll head back..."

Star looked at me. I looked back at her. We smiled slyly and turned to him. "...Alright Ash, you can go back to the Guild. Don't worry."

"...Thanks, guys," Ash smiled. "And... good luck..." With that, he turned around and began to walk back to the Guild. In one swift movement, Star and I had turned around and dived backwards, grabbing his arms and beginning to drag him.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU--?!"

With that, the two of us dashed forward, dragging Ashley behind us. With one, combined scream, the three of us leapt into the waterfall, headfirst.

It was like having a tank dropped on you, the sudden pressure made my organs jump upwards, and my heart felt like it'd fly out the top of my head. I couldn't scream anymore since my throat had clogged up, as we sailed through the waterfall.

What seemed like an eternity later, we exited the other side. For one sheer, heart-stopping moment, I thought we'd died. But there was a sudden thwack as our bodies hit a flat surface belly first. With a groan, I sat up, still holding on to Ash and Star's paws. I let go to and pushed myself to my feet. Looking around, I could see we were in a dark cave, filled with blue light coming from behind us. Turning around, I noticed the waterfall behind us, as the light from behind shone through the sheet of water.

A cough met my ears as I looked down to see Star push herself to her feet, and turn around shakily. With a start, she turned to me, noticing me awake.

"...Did... we make it?" She asked softly. With a reassuring nod from me, she gasped in amazement. "...Th-there really WAS something behind the waterfall!" She suddenly cried out, "Cam, we did it! YOU did it! You figured it out!"

"Uh..." I smiled sheepishly. "...Thanks... I guess."

"Ugh..." Ash slowly stood up as we turned to him. "...Are we... dead...?"

"Noooo, not quite," I grinned, as Star giggled. "...We're alive, and I was right. You owe me."

"We..." Ash stared around at the cave. "...We're in a cave? Behind the waterfall?"

"Yeah," I nodded, beginning to walk. "...We made it. I told you so."

"Cam, how did you...? ...Never mind..." Ash sighed, walking after me. "...You're a genius... I still hate you two for dragging me through the waterfall! That's just mean!"

"REVENGE!" The two of us grinned and continued to walk on. Ash sighed in irritation.

"...Fine... I'll know not to mess with you again..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As we walked through the cave, it was obvious Ash was growing slightly twitchy and edgy. The water Pokemon and wet floors were seriously driving him up the wall. It wasn't affecting me or Star, who were blasting water Pokemon out of the way like flies. Being two electric types, it was simple for us. As we continued on, Ash was slowly managing to overcome his fear and keep going. Though this also meant the complaining was starting.

"Are we almost there yet?" He whined. "...Please, I hate this place..."

"Look, Ash, I have NO CLUE how long this cave is, so please, stop whining..." I muttered, glancing at him. Star was in front, walking on all fours, shooting Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt and zapping every Pokemon she saw. I smirked, watching her obliterate things.

"You two holding up back there?" She called back and winked back at us. The look she gave made my face darken a little in a shade of red.

"Y-yeah, we're fine..." I whispered. "...Thanks, don't worry about us..."

Ash took a look at my face, and his eyes widened a little in surprise, which soon faded into a small smirk. Noticing this, I shot him a look over my shades which simply meant _'don't go there, man'_, and I quickly walked on in front of him.

After a few more floors, both of us stopped, causing Ash to walk up next to us. We'd reached a large room, with gemstones lining the wall and floor. Ash whistled, staring around at the room and the glittering rocks.

"...Wow, now this is what I call awesome..." Ash grinned, staring at the gems. Star walked further into the room, staring at the gemstones.

"...I don't believe this..." she whispered, staring at the huge, glowing rocks. "...It's really pretty... isn't it?"

"Sure is," I grinned, walking up to one and tapping it. "...It's quite beautiful..."

"Hey, look!" Ash cried, running to the back of the cave. "There's a HUGE one back here! Come on, over here you two!"

"R-really?" Star ran after him, with me close on her tail. I skidded to a halt, staring at the enormous gemstone imbedded into the wall. It was shining with a soft, golden glow and it was so polished I could almost see our reflections in it. My eyes trailed over its smooth surface, and down towards my two teammates in front of me, who both approached the gemstone. Star grabbed it by one side, and Ash grabbed it by the other.

"If we take this back to the guild, we'll get a big reward!" Ash grinned. "Now! Let's go! Roll it out of here, Star!"

"Aye-aye!" she grinned, and the two began to drag the gemstone. Heaving and spluttering, the two attempted to drag the huge rock out of the wall but to no avail. Soon enough, they gave up and flopped onto the damp floor, panting.

"It's... too heavy..." Star panted, slowly wiping sweat from her forehead. "...Cam, give it a try..."

I shrugged and walked up to the rock. Star moved to the side to let me try, and together Ash and I heaved, grabbing the rock and trying to drag it out of the hole. It was like a huge block of concrete, and no matter how hard we tried it wouldn't budge at all. I sighed irritably, looking away and letting go, collapsing to the floor, panting. I gave a heavy sigh, and Star walked over to help me up.

"No luck?" As I shook my head, she sighed deeply. "...That's a shame... it'd make a great present..."

"Humph..." Ash muttered, turning around. "We better head back. There's nothing here."

"Pretty though..." Star muttered, giving a small smile as she began to walk away, following Ash. "Come on Cam, let's go... Cam?"

"........"

"Cam?"

I stared at the gemstone, a sudden headache taking over me. My eyes drooped and my head spun. Before I could register anything else, a bright flash shot across my eyes and a second vision appeared to me. This time, the same, shadowy figure from before walked up to the huge gemstone. However, rather than pulling it, the shadow pushed the rock. There was silence and the figure gave a small jump as a sudden huge blast of water shot out, smacking the shadow in the face and blasting them off. The vision cleared with a second flash and I blinked, staring at the gemstone again.

"Cam? Hello? Earth to numbnuts!" I felt Ash slap me across the face, and I snapped out of my trance.

"...Sorry, another vision..." I whispered, shaking my head. "...I saw the same figure again."

"Oh yeah?" Star raised an eyebrow. "What did it do?"

"...It pushed the rock," I stated simply. It took me a second to remind them that it was a bad thing, but it was too late. "Wait, hold on, don't press—"

"What, like this?" asked Ash and pushed the gemstone into the wall. There was a click, and it stuck. Ash raised an eyebrow. "...Um... what happened exactly?"

Without warning, the ground began to shake violently and a loud rumbling noise was heard. I sweatdropped, knowing we had no chance to run. Star stared around, frantically. "Wh-what's going on?! What's happening here?!"

"Cam, what happens when I press the rock?" Ash asked worriedly as I took a step back, the impending torrent of water surging around the corner to meet us.

"**...THAT happens,"** I said just before the water smashed into us. With a scream, the three of us were hurled back out of a hole in the side of the cave. I clutched onto their paws as tightly as I could, as I heard their screams of terror. I suppressed my own screams, as we were suddenly hurled upwards and spat up out of a hole in the roof. The three of us were hurled, screaming through the air. I dragged them closer to me to make sure we didn't let go and wrapped an arm around the two. Star calmed down, looking at me quietly, and Ash soon followed suit, but he was still panicking.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" He screamed, making my ears flatten as we soared through the air. Star had buried her face in my shoulder and said nothing. I turned to Ash, looking quite distressed.

"W-well, we'll, uh... slowly succumb to gravity..."

"MEANING?!"

"...W-we'll have to pray we land somewhere soft!" and with that, we began to fall, our yells continued to ring out. As I looked down, I could see a small ring with a few Pokemon relaxing in it. I opened my mouth and screamed out down to them.

"LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOOW!!"

There was an audible splash as the three of us crashed headfirst into water. We sank a few feet before hitting the bottom and swimming to the surface. As we broke the surface of the water, we all gave a gasp of relief as oxygen flooded our lungs. Ash stared around wildly and then stopped.

"Hey... this water doesn't hurt at all!" He cried, looking around. "What gives?"

"Ho ho..." A voice laughed at us softly, and we turned around to see a Pokemon standing on a pedestal. It looked like a giant tortoise, but it had a grey-ish shell with four, stumpy red legs and a long red neck that ended in a ball-shaped, red head. He gave a small chortle at our surprised expressions.

"This is hot spring water," He explained softly, his voice one of an old, wise Pokemon. "It's meant to heal tired bones... why would it hurt you?"

"Uh..." Ash looked a little stumped and raised his flaming backside. "...This?"

"Oh no, don't worry," laughed the Pokemon, giving a weak smile. "This water doesn't affect fire-types due to the minerals in it. You are safe..." His eyes travelled over us, and fell onto Star. "Ah! Star, it has been a long time!"

"Elder Torkoal!" she cried, swimming over and hugging him. "It's been a long time! Still doing as good as always?"

"Ho ho, almost..." He replied, smiling at her. "These old bones need a good soak in the hot spring now and then to loosen them up..."

Star gave a small giggle and patted his back. Then she turned to the two of us. "So I guess that water blast sent us all the way here to the hot springs!"

"Excuse me? Water blast?" Torkoal looked a little confused. "...What do you mean by, 'Water blast', exactly?"

Star began to explain as I looked around. We were in a small ring of rocks, with hot water gushing up beneath us to fill the spring. It was nice and warm, with small jets of steam rising from different points in the rock. Ash leaned back in the water, closing his eyes and floating on top of the water.

"Oh, I love this..." He grinned, smiling. "...It makes me feel so relaxed..."

I had to agree with him. There was something about the water that made me feel calmer, more... relaxed. I slowly swam over to Star, who was finishing up on the explanation to Elder Torkoal.

"Oh my," Torkoal said, looking surprised. "So the water carried you all the way here? My goodness..."

"I know, I'm quite surprised too," Star nodded, then noticing me approaching, pointed at me. "He was the one who decided to go through the waterfall. He had a vision about it."

"A vision?" Torkoal raised an eyebrow, "...Pardon me, but what was your name?"

"I'm Cam. It's nice to meet you Elder Torkoal." I bowed slightly in a greeting, and then turned back to Star. "...Star, I think we should report this back to the guild. It's a major discovery, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Star nodded quickly, but Torkoal put a paw up to stop us.

"It seems like you've had a hectic adventure," he chuckled. "...Why don't you rest for a bit, you three..." His eyes fell on Ashley, and he gave a small smile. "Looks like your friend needs it after his ordeal."

The two of us glanced at Ash, who had fallen asleep on top of the water, making us both sweatdrop.

"Heh... I guess we could use a rest," Star chuckled, and climbed back into the water. "Come on Cam, have a break."

I nodded, and with a final smile to Torkoal, jumped in after her. We both swam to the side, and lay against the rock wall, our eyes closed. We stayed like that for several minutes, relaxing into the calm waters of the hot spring, feeling their healing waters wash over our fur and soak into our skin.

"...Hey, Cam...?"

"Hm?"

"...Thanks." Star smiled at me, opening one eye. I sat up slightly, staring at her in a bit of surprise.

"...For what?"

"...For... well..." She closed her eyes, and a small pink tinge appeared in her face. "...Earlier, when we were standing outside the waterfall... you had so much courage to jump in... and I gained courage to trust you to do it, and I believed in you, Cam. I..." She trailed off and sighed. "...Just... thanks."

"...Uh, you're... welcome?" I muttered, slowly realising what she meant. I watched her as she placed her paws behind her head, sinking slowly into the water a bit further. I sighed and leaned back up against the wall as well, mimicking her action.

'_...Thanks, Star... I value you so much...to me, you're... even more than a friend...'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A few hours later, we returned to the guild, refreshed and relaxed. When we got back, Xeromnac was waiting for us, grinning as we approached.

"You three sure took your time," He joked, smiling. "What happened? Tell me everything."

As Star and Ash explained, his face changed emotions as they spoke. First to surprise at our decision to leap through the waterfall, and then to bewilderment at the cave. This was followed by interest at the cave, more surprise as they spoke about the water jet and finally to a look of amusement as they told about the hot springs. Through all of this, I was still remembering the visions I had. The Pokemon in the picture... the shadow... it reminded me so much of someone...

But who...?

"So." Xeromnac nodded. "It was a total success! The Waterfall Cave is a new way to get to the hot-springs! Who would've guessed?"

"I know, it was quite a shock." Ash grinned, folding his arms. "I was quite amazed that we ended up there."

"Well, it's all good and cool from my eyes." Xeromnac grinned, and then his eyes fell on me. "...You're a bit quiet, Cam. Want to say anything before I go and see Guildmaster Wigglytuff about this discovery that your team made?"

My eyes widened in shock. It clicked now! it all made sense!

'_That name... the shadow... It all fitted together! That shadow was Guildmaster Wigglytuff!'_

"...Sir Xeromnac..." I began slowly. "...Do you reckon there's a chance that Wigglytuff may have known about it before-hand?"

"Huh?" All three stared at me and Xeromnac rubbed his chin.

"...I don't think so," he mumbled. "Wigglytuff wouldn't send you to a place he'd already been..."

"Well, can you ask him for me? Please?" I looked at him, smiling and putting on the cutest face I could muster. Xeromnac laughed lightly, giving me a grin.

"Alright, I'll ask him," he nodded and turned, leaving the room.

"Cam, what was all that about?" Star asked, staring at me as we followed inside. "...About Wiggs having been there before?"

"The shadow I saw in my visions..." I explained slowly. "...The shadows were of Wigglytuff, and I just thought that... it was him who'd been there..."

"But hold on," Ash asked, making me turn to him. "...If Wiggs was there, that'd mean the past, right?"

"...Yes," I nodded, folding my arms. "...Your point?"

"Well, as far as I've heard, like about Azurill and Drowzee, you only heard stuff from the future. Am I right?"

"So, you're saying this could also be from the future?" Star questioned, puzzled. "...Meaning Cam's wrong?"

"...I just get this feeling that Wigglytuff's already been there..." I mumbled, looking at my feet. "...I swear, it was HIS shadow I saw in my vision..."

"...Alright," Star mumbled, lowering her head also. "...I guess it can't be helped..."

"I'm back." Xeromnac reappeared, a weird look on his face. "Guildmaster said something about _'Remembering, la la la,'_... and then he danced around a bit."

"Uh..."

"But after that, he said, 'Oh yeah! I remember now! I went somewhere like that not too long ago! About four months! ...Or was it five?'. So there's ya answer, kiddo. Guildmaster has been there before." He lowered his head, and sighed apologetically. "...Sorry to tell you guys."

"No, its fine," I smiled. "Thanks for confirming that, Xeromnac, sir."

"No problem." He grinned and turned around, heading to walk away. "...Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. You better rest up."

"No thanks, we had enough rest at the hot springs," I replied as Xeromnac left us. As we turned to walk away, I faced the two other team members. "Hey, you two..."

"Hm?" Both turned around simultaneously as I spoke to them.

"...Thanks," I mumbled, smiling at the two. "You were both... a great help. I'm sorry today's mission outcome didn't turn out the way we liked."

Ash smiled. "Hey, no worries. It's all in a day's job, right?"

Star nodded. "Of course, Cam, you're my partner. I'd do anything for you." After that, she walked over and gave me a quick hug before running off with Ash to the dinner hall. I sighed, following slowly.

These visions I kept having... they were... quite bizarre. But no matter what happened, I guessed that we'll all be there together. Now with Ash in our team, the adventures were only going to get more hectic.

"I may be a human... but right now, I'm a Pokemon. And I gotta learn to be like them," I muttered aloud, wandering towards the mess hall. "...Maybe I'll find out why I'm really here... as a Pokemon... but with Star and Ash on my side... we'll find it."

I sighed deeply and hurried on after them, grinning and readjusting my shades.

'_This is the present. Not the past. This is the story now.'_

'_This is MY story.'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Alright, there we go. Finally done. (Sigh) Sorry for the wait...**

**Ash: Heh... looks decent. How many pages?**

Nineteen.

**Ash: (Has a seizure)**

**Also, thanks to Star for editing/beta-reading for me! Thanks Star! (Hugs)**

**...Anyway, read and review!**

**+Regii+**


End file.
